Unico Vislumbre de eternidad
by Sauma Sakura
Summary: UA. Porque todos tenemos una excepción. Su relación fue atropellada en un principio y luego, todo cambio... Es una lástima que, por un mal entendido dos corazones sufran mientras otros dos, hacen de cupido. SxS y TxE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

Notas de la autora:

"_Fic dedicado a mi excepción en vísperas de lo que sería, nuestro roku aniversario, porque hoy lo vi y después de tanto tiempo, sigo sintiendo con mayor intensidad, es el único que me hace dar tres pasos adelante y diez mil hacia atrás. Kimi o ai shiteru, Boya-kun". 04/11/2009_

**Único vislumbre de eternidad**

**Primera Parte**

Una joven de ojos esmeraldas, cabellera larga castaña, esbelta figura, observaba el paisaje nocturno del tren en que viajaba. Se dirigía hacia su apartamento el cual, se ubicaba en las afueras de Tokio, a quince minutos cuando mucho. Su mirada era vacía, sabía que le esperaba lo mismo de todos los días, darle de comer a su gato Kero y luego… nada, descansar para levantarse una vez más para ir a trabajar.

La chica, de nombre Sakura Kinomoto, había perdido tiempo atrás a su familia, su madre, había muerto cuando ella tenía tres años, su padre, murió en el exterior en uno de sus viajes de arqueología y su hermano Touya, se había marchado con su novio Yukito a América para vivir su amor con tranquilidad, mantenían poco contacto.

La castaña trabajaba en la empresa de su mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidoji, era su mano derecha. Tomoyo, se había hecho cargo de la compañía de juguetes de su madre cuando ella enfermó y hasta el momento lo seguía haciendo con la ayuda de Sakura. Tomoyo, quien poseía unos hermosos ojos azules y cabellera negra, lacia y larga, siempre estaba al pendiente de su amiga, a quien consideraba, un ejemplo a seguir por su fortaleza, facilidad para hacer amigos, bondad y gentileza.

Un largo suspiro salió de los labios de la castaña, seguía mirando por la ventana y apoyaba su rostro en una de sus manos pero acompañado de ese suspiro, inconscientemente lo nombró…

-Shaoran…- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar, otra vez mencionaba su nombre sin siquiera estar pensando conscientemente en el chico de ojos ámbar y cabello castaño que hace quince años atrás había cambiado su mundo. Aun recordaba la vez que se conocieron, él había sido transferido a su salón, en cuarto de primaria, venía de Hong Kong más sin embargo, al final nunca regresó a su país natal. Nunca supo las razones, sabía vagamente que, para las vacaciones o días festivos si visitaba a su familia.

-Sakura tonta- murmuró para sí misma a manera de reproche. Los castaños tenían una historia, una dolorosa historia que aun, seguía inconclusa para ambos, aunque ni uno ni el otro lo supiera. El comienzo de su amistad había sido atropellado, ninguno de los dos se había caído bien, aunque Sakura lo disimulaba mejor. Discutían por todo, en clase de deportes, en clase de música, él se burlaba de lo mala que era en matemáticas y le decía que no era buena capitana de las porristas al igual que ella se burlaba de él en clase de lenguas y siempre le decía que no sabía jugar en equipo ya que, el ambarino pertenecía al equipo de football. Los mejores amigos de ambos, por el contrario, encontraban la situación de lo más divertida y es que, los obligaban a pasar más tiempo del necesario juntos.

Eriol Hiragizawa, un joven inglés, que fue transferido al poco tiempo de que Shaoran Li llegara, se había convertido en el mejor amigo de este, y muy buen amigo de Sakura y Tomoyo, logrando adquirir un sentimiento diferente por la última.

-No es para tanto Kinomoto- decía el chino.

-Tomoyo ya dile que deje de molestarme- le suplicaba a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que los morenos reían.

-Creo que es suficiente Shaoran- le decía entre risas Tomoyo.

-Ella se embarró más pastel del que yo le puse- alegó el pequeño lobo.

-Eso es cierto Sakurita, si hubieses esperado a que Tomoyo te ayudara a quitarte el pastel del cabello no estarías así- le decía entre risas el inglés.

-Te detesto Li- decía para levantarse de la lona en la que estaban teniendo un día de campo en el parque Pingüino, en Tomoeda, donde residían.

Siempre había sido igual desde que Li había llegado y Eriol lo hubiese integrado a su grupo de amigos, él siempre buscaba como molestarla y Tomoyo sabía las razones, por eso ella y Hiragizawa insistían en que salieran los cuatro juntos al cine, a comer, al parque de diversiones, se reunían para estudiar, prácticamente hacían todo juntos y siempre eran los mismos problemas, Shaoran la molestaba tanto que ella, antes de ponerse a llorar, se retiraba del lugar por un rato y en algunos casos se marchaba a su casa cuando sabía que podía llegar a ahorcar al chino.

Todo fue igual hasta ese día, casi terminando la primaria. Todos preparaban sus actividades para la graduación y salían tarde de la escuela. Pero ese día, ese día ella, la oji verde, tuvo que quedarse casi al caer la noche, estaba asustada ya que, le tenía miedo a los fantasmas y la escuela estaba desolada, dando un aire de misterio y una sensación de terror a la chica.

Caminaba rápidamente sin mirar a los lados, solo quería salir del complejo y ya casi lo estaba logrando, había escuchado pasos en el piso superior en el que había estado minutos atrás y estaba aterrada. Casi huía del lugar hasta que tropezó con una piedra y cayó irremediablemente al suelo. Su miedo quedó en el olvido y ahora pasó a sentir un inmenso dolor en una de sus rodillas, lentamente se sentó y observó su miembro lastimado, en efecto, se había raspado la rodilla hasta el punto de que la sangre empezara a brotarle, esa escena de su vida la recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

-Si que eres torpe Kinomoto- esa voz era inconfundible, no es que fuera de su agrado pero, sus amigos le imponían su presencia casi que a diario.

-No estoy de ánimo Li- dijo tratando de levantarse del suelo sin embargo, no pudo apoyar su pierna lastimada y volvía a caer sin remedio hasta que, sintió que unos brazos la tomaban por la cintura evitando que se desplomara.

-No tienes remedio- dijo sobre su oído y un leve sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de la castaña –tendré que ayudarte- dijo en tono molesto el chico, ella se limitó a sostenerse del cuello del ambarino. Luego, la tomó entre sus brazos, como a una princesa, y la llevó hasta las pilas en las que se refrescaban una vez la clase de deportes terminara. Li le limpió la rodilla y rompió una de sus mangas para vendar la rodilla lastimada de la oji verde, la había sentado en el muro para poder curarla un poco. Luego, se volteó, ofreciéndole la espalda para que ella se subiera y así, llevarla hasta su casa.

-No es necesario Li, ya has hecho suficiente- dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa provocando otro sonrojo pero esta vez, en el pequeño lobo.

-Ni siquiera puedes apoyarte menos caminar, no seas necia Kinomoto- le decía el chico mirando hacia otro lado para que ella no notara que sus mejillas ardían –mira que por quedarte hasta tarde, te asustaste por la desolación de la escuela y por eso te caíste-.

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba asustada?- le pregunta mientras se subía con la ayuda del chico en su espalda.

-Eh… Tomoyo… Creo que Tomoyo había mencionado que le temes a los fantasmas… sí, eso- dijo nervioso el chico, nerviosismo que la despistada chica no había notado.

-Ni que lo digas- decía mostrando sufrimiento –desde pequeña mi hermano me asustaba con fantasmas y monstruos, no lo he podido superar-.

-Eres un caso-.

Ese día, el chino la había llevado a su casa, Touya estaba ahí y lo había acusado de ser el causante de la caída de su hermana, y encontrando en los ojos del chico los motivos por los cuales, Tomoyo y Hiragizawa, insistían en el acercamiento de los castaños. Casi lo echó de la casa alegando que no quería al abusador de su hermana ahí, Fujitaka, el padre de los hermanos Kinomoto, había llegado al rato y había curado a su hija menor recomendándole llevarle un presente en agradecimiento al joven Li por la ayuda brindada.

-Buenos días Li- le dijo la chica al día siguiente acercándose a la mesa del chico.

-Eh… buenos… días- dijo nervioso y extrañado el chico.

-Anoche con mi papá preparamos un pastel de chocolate con fresas- el chico la seguía mirándola incrédulo y más por la hermosa y sincera sonrisa que la chica le ofrecía –sé que te gusta el chocolate y te traje una porción en agradecimiento por haberme ayudado ayer-.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunta bastante desorientado, es la primera vez que alguien tenía ese tipo de gesto y pues, era obvio, no es que él anduviera ayudando a la gente que se topaba.

-Porque fuiste muy lindo conmigo ayer y me ayudaste desinteresadamente, también quiero disculparme nuevamente por todo lo que te dijo mi hermano, él es muy sobre protector-.

-No hay… no hay cuidado- dijo el chico terminando de aceptar la porción que la castaña le estaba ofreciendo –pero esto no significa que dejaré de molestarte- le advirtió mientras guardaba su premio sin embargo, una acción de la niña de ojos verde esmeralda, lo dejó paralizado. Un beso, lo besó en la mejilla y luego escuchó su hermosa voz una vez más y comprendió el significado de todas las indirectas que sus amigos, Eriol y Tomoyo, le decían respecto a la castaña.

-Contaba con eso- le dedicó nuevamente una hermosa sonrisa para luego voltearse y sentarse en su puesto el cual, estaba justo adelante del ambarino cuyo corazón, latía precipitadamente.

Desde ese día nada había vuelto a ser igual entre ellos, ya no competían para molestar al otro, lo hacían por diversión, ya no se burlaban del otro cuando no entendían alguna asignatura, se ayudaban a estudiar, se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos, los mejores y eso por el momento, era suficiente.

La chica se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando a su parada, se levantó y se dispuso a bajar del tren. Caminó unas cuantas calles y llegó a su apartamento, Kero salió a recibirla a la diminuta sala. Tomoyo se encontraba de viaje, la mitad del tiempo era así y cuando estaba, dividía su tiempo entre ella y su prometido. Le dio de comer a Kero, hizo un poco de oficio y se tiró en su cama, metió los brazos bajo su almohada y sacó un viejo suéter para aspirar su olor.

Por otro lado, esa noche fue diferente a las demás para alguien más, hace tanto no aparecía su rostro en sus pensamientos. Tantos años habían pasado que ya veía su sueño alejarse cada vez más. Ese sueño que le imposibilitaba mantener una relación estable. Su único amigo era tan feliz y él quería volver a sentirse así, como hasta hacía siete años lo estaba y es que, se aproximaba el día que más odiaba en su vida, el día que había cometido el peor error de su vida y que no fue capaz de arreglar.

Estacionó su auto en el espacio de garaje que le correspondía en el sótano del lujoso edificio en el que vivía. Desde que entró a la universidad vivía solo, su mayordomo Wei, había regresado a Hong Kong. El chico se había convertido en el gerente general de una de las empresas que su madre heredó con la muerte de su padre. Se había graduado de la carrera de administración de negocios y podría decirse que era el hombre más cotizado del medio oriente más sin embargo, no había podido llenar el vacío tan grande de no sentir, vivir y pensar…

Su vida dio un giro radical hacía siete años, estaba molesto y había hablado sin pensar y todo por una equivocación, por sacar conclusiones precipitadas, había aprendido esa vez y nunca más volvió a hacerlo pero… ya no tenía sentido, ya la había perdido y él, tuvo que cambiar para tratar de superarlo, había vuelto a ser Li Shaoran, frío y desinteresado con la gente, se había vuelto a poner ese escudo que no dejaba traspasar a nadie. Subió a su departamento y se quitó el saco. Se dispuso a escuchar los mensajes de su contestadora sabiendo de antemano que, no habría nada de ella.

"Shaoran, primo, ¿cuándo vienes a pasear un rato a Hong Kong? No te vemos desde navidad, llámame".

Ese era uno de los tantos mensajes de su prima Li Meiling, ella siempre trataba de que fuera a visitar seguido a la familia pero él se limitaba a ir para las festividades de navidad y año nuevo y el cumpleaños de su madre, uno que otro fin de semana para los cumpleaños de sus sobrinos, solamente. Tenía otro mensaje, mientras se quitaba su corbata lo escuchaba.

"Shaoran, hola… Estoy de vuelta en Japón y pasaré por tu oficina mañana a saludarte amigo, podríamos ir a almorzar… Nos veremos mañana"

Ese era Eriol, su único amigo, mantenían un poco de comunicación ya que el joven inglés viajaba constantemente por su trabajo y él se había vuelto más cerrado que en la escuela hasta que cierta castaña le dio luz a su vida. Recordaba perfectamente que cuando la vio el primer día de clases, su corazón latió fuerte y la sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas, supo desde ese día que si la trataba, su vida sería un desastre y no se equivocó… es por eso que la trataba tan mal y la molestaba, para no enamorarse irremediablemente de ella pero aun así, no lo consiguió y el día que la vio caer se sintió tan inútil al no poder detener su caía, por eso la llevó en brazos a su casa y ella, tuvo que cambiar todo al prepararle aquel detalle en agradecimiento y de ahí en adelante, nada fue igual, fue mejor.

-Entonces… ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?- le decía tímidamente la castaña mientras seguía tomada fuertemente del brazo del castaño.

-Sí…- susurró el chico apenado y es que, estaban en el cine viendo una película de terror junto a Eriol y Tomoyo y de pronto, Sakura se acurró en el brazo del ambarino, buscando refugio y llamándolo por su nombre para que le avisara en qué momento terminaba la escena. Esta acción lo tomó por sorpresa al igual que a ella que, reaccionó inmediatamente al no escuchar respuesta por parte de él y es que, él siempre le aclaraba a cualquier persona, que le llamaran por su apellido.

-¡Qué bien! Tú llámame Sakura, ¿sí?- le dijo con una gran sonrisa sin soltarse de su refugio.

-Bien, Sakura… ya acabó la escena de miedo- le dijo para disimular el sonrojo que ella y solo ella, lograba provocar en él.

-¡Ah! Sakura… ¿Qué estarás haciendo?- dijo mientras se disponía a cambiarse para irse a la cama sin cenar, hace mucho no la recordaba con tal intensidad, antes de acostarse abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó su mayor tesoro, la última fotografía que se habían tomado juntos en la secundaria, un día antes de que él arruinara todo por sus celos.

La mañana llegó y cuando se dio cuenta, su mejor amigo estaba entrando en su oficina.

-Shaoran, ¡amigo! Tanto tiempo-.

-Si tu lo dices- dijo desinteresadamente mientras volvía a centrar la vista en su computador.

-Siempre tan caluroso, han pasado un par de semanas desde que nos vimos-.

-Supongo, ya decía yo que sentía tanta paz- ante ese comentario el oji azul comenzó a reír y el castaño ladeó una pequeña sonrisa, no había duda, se estaba sintiendo un poco mejor, solo un poco.

-¿Cómo ha marchado todo? ¿Alguna novedad que no me hayas contado?-.

-Nada, los negocios han estado bien por lo demás, todo sigue igual- terminó diciendo con un tono conformista.

-Hablo en la parte personal… ¿novia?- investigó el oji azul.

-Sabes que no, no pienso casarme, es ilógico que ilusione a alguna chica-.

-El mismo de siempre… ¿No la has vuelto a ver?- el chico bajó la mirada, sabía a quién se refería.

-No, hace más de un año que no me la topo…-.

-Sabes donde vive…-.

-Sabes que no voy a buscarla…- dijo con firmeza el castaño, eso estaba decidido, no volvería a lastimarla, no volvería a incomodarla, eso era seguro.

-No va a esperarte para siempre…- le aclaró su amigo.

-Ella no me espera, lo he visto en su mirada… recuerda que me dijo: "cuando tenemos los grandes tesoros delante nuestro, nunca los percibimos"-.

-Bonita frase, se te quedó muy grabada-.

-¿Nos vamos a almorzar?- le pregunta el joven chino para dar por terminado el tema.

-No puedo, surgió un inconveniente y solo pasé a saludarte y a disculparme, te llamaré para que salgamos una de estas noches-.

-Me parece bien-.

-Otra cosa- dijo el inglés mientras se levantaba –ella será la madrina- eso era algo lógico, sabía que debería verla el día de la boda de su mejor amigo ya que, ellos seguían siendo amigos por lo que solo asintió.

-Salúdame a Tomoyo- le dijo a manera de despedida.

-Lo haré- le respondió cuando estaba en la puerta mientras observaba un cuadro que colgaba en la pared, sonrió melancólicamente –"donde esté tu tesoro, ahí estará tu corazón"- el ambarino lo miró fijamente, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería por lo que solo agachó la cabeza –te llamo- y así salió el joven de la oficina de su mejor amigo, esperando que, al menos una vez más, sus palabras hicieran recapacitar al chico.

Era casi imposible de creer, para esos cuatro amigos que fueron tan unidos, cómo era que todo había cambiado de un día para otro. Siempre hacían todo juntos y se llevaban tan bien. El castaño miró como su amigo cerraba la puerta y el cuadro que colgaba al lado de esta llamó una vez más su atención, era un dibujo que la castaña le había obsequiado en la secundaria, era un poco abstracto pero ella le había dicho que lo había hecho pensando en ellos, también recordaba que antes colgaba en su sala de televisión en su antiguo apartamento en Tomoeda y aquella vez que la chica se había quedado dormida en su sofá cuando veían una película de acción junto a los morenos.

-Sakura… despierta- le decía el chico sin despegarla de su cuerpo, la chica se había dormido en media película abrazada a su cintura por lo que él, había pasado uno de sus brazos por sus hombros. Ya se había hecho de noche.

-No… quiero dormir más- ante esos comentarios el joven chino rió al igual que sus amigos.

-Yo acompañaré a Tomoyo a su casa- le informa el inglés al chico mientras Sakura parecía despertar ante el suave movimiento del ambarino.

-¿Tú acompañarás a Sakura, Shaoran?- le pregunta Tomoyo sabiendo de antemano su respuesta.

-Eso es algo que no me deben preguntar- contestó con simpleza el chico y un leve sonrojo. Sakura ya había abierto los ojos y se estaba sentando correctamente en el sofá.

-¿Ya acabó la película?- preguntó un poco desorientada.

-Así es- le informó su mejor amiga –Eriol me acompañará a mi casa y Shaoran a la tuya- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se despedían.

-Te traeré un abrigo-.

-No es necesario Shaoran- le dijo con un poco de pena la oji verde sin embargo, él insistió para que no se resfriara. El día siguiente la chica le llevó el abrigo bien doblado pero él insistió en que ella lo conservara, la castaña se alegró y le dijo que la llenaba de gran felicidad el tenerlo porque, olía a él y así sentía que estaba muy cerca de ella. El chico se sonrojó a más no poder y quedó sin palabras, su corazón volvía a desbocarse ya que, los sentimientos que la chica le transmitía, lo llenaban de felicidad.

Pasaron un par de días y la amatista regresó de nuevo a Japón, se dedicó a ponerse al día con su mejor amiga. Las dos tenían mucho trabajo y es que, la morena, aparte de ponerse al día con las cosas de la compañía, debía terminar de organizar los faltantes de su boda, la cual, serían en quince días. Había escogido junto a su prometido, el catorce de febrero, día del amor y la amistad. Sakura le facilitaba las cosas, tanto en la compañía como en lo personal. Por eso eran grandes amigas desde la infancia, la amatista se conformaba con ver una hermosa sonrisa de la castaña para saber que todo estaría bien, aunque esa sonrisa no fuera tan radiante como hasta hace siete años atrás.

Mientras se dirigía a recoger a Sakura terminaba de hablar con su novio, quedaron de verse dentro de una hora en un café cerca de la Torre de Tokio para dividirse los pendientes de la boda. Llegó al departamento de su amiga y estacionó su auto en donde le correspondería el auto de Sakura, si tuviese alguno. Caminó hasta el segundo piso del edificio, era un edificio de solo tres niveles, con cuatro apartamentos por nivel, todos eran iguales, tenían una pequeña sala, una cocina con desayunador, un cuarto de pilas, un dormitorio, un pequeño baño y una oficina de dos por dos metros la cual, daba a un pequeño balcón, ese era el cuarto de dormir de Kero. Tocó la puerta y esperó paciente a que Sakura le abriera.

-¡Hola Tomoyo!- le saludó con una sonrisa hermosa y abrazándola –No sabes cuánto te he extrañado-.

-Lo sé, me lo dijiste hace dos días cuando regresé- la chica le hizo una mueca –pero me encanta que me lo digas- ante ese comentario le volvió a sonreír.

-Anoche me habló Touya- le informó.

-Te dijo si vendría a visitarte…-.

-No… dijo que están bien y que ya tienen trabajos estables, terminarán de estudiar-.

-Me alegro, les ha costado tanto-.

-Así es y estoy muy feliz por ellos… ¿a dónde iremos?-.

-A una cafetería- le dijo la amatista con una sonrisa.

-¿Está bien si voy así? Tú luces muy formal…- la chica vestía un jeans desteñido y una blusa de tirantes blanca mientras que la amatista llevaba un vestido azul ceñido al cuerpo que le llegaba a las rodillas con un chaleco beige.

-Pensaba en aquella enagua gris de paletones, con la blusa rosa que te regalé en navidad y las botas negras-.

-¿No es muy formal?- le pregunta de manera despistada la oji verde.

-Para nada-.

-Entonces me cambiaré enseguida, no demoro.

-Tranquila, aun tenemos tiempo- la chica se fue a la habitación a cambiarse mientras la amatista se quedó en la sala esperando –espero que no se moleste conmigo Kero- le susurró al gato de su amiga mientras lo acariciaba.

Sakura no tardó en salir y ambas se marcharon, al llegar a la cafetería, el auto de Eriol ya estaba en el estacionamiento, por lo que las chicas entraron y buscaron la mesa en la que el oji azul se encontraba. Para sorpresa de Sakura, Eriol las llamó y no les dio tiempo de nada, las chicas se acercaron sin remedio, o al menos para Sakura, Tomoyo saludó a los chicos con alegría, sentándose al lado de su prometido, mientras Sakura saludaba a Eriol y se sentaba al lado de Tomoyo.

-Hola Li- dijo sin mirarlo. El chico hizo un intento de hablar, casi la llama por su nombre pero se contuvo.

-Kinomoto…-.

-Bueno, como los dos sabrán- esa era la voz de Tomoyo –ambos son nuestros padrinos de bodas y todos los pendientes que nos hacen falta… gracias a que ambos hemos estado de viaje… debemos resolverlos en los próximos días y su ayuda es indispensable- la chica seguía hablando.

-Por eso insististe en pasar a recogerme, para que ella no viera mi auto estacionado afuera- le susurró Li a Hiragizawa, ante ese comentario el aludido solo sonrió.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo Tomoyo- le dijo Sakura sin apartar la mirada de su amiga.

-Lo sé, es por eso que de hoy en adelante, le darás prioridad a mi boda, Chiharu…- Chiharu era la antigua secretaria de su madre, cuando su madre enfermó, le había ayudado mucho ya que, tenía muchos años al lado de su madre y seguía siendo la secretaria de Tomoyo y Sakura –Chiharu se encargará de los pendientes de la oficina, quiero que coordines con ella todo Sakura, para que tú estés a mi entera disposición-.

-¿Estás segura Tomoyo?- le preguntó con un poco de duda la oji verde, los chicos se limitaban a observar a ambas, como en los viejos tiempos… el ambarino no podía despegar su vista de la castaña y ella, seguía siendo tan despistada, aun no se daba cuenta de esto, creía él.

-Sí, no creo que nada malo pase por quince días que no estés al cien por ciento cuidando de cada detalle-.

-Bien, si tú lo dices-.

-Bien- habló ahora Eriol –resuelto este inconveniente, no creo que Shaoran disponga de tanto tiempo pero, puedes hacer espacios en tu agenda, ¿verdad?-.

-Trataré- le respondió de la manera tan fría y desinteresada que solía utilizar.

-Entonces Shaoran, arregla tu agenda para que los pendientes los saques en las mañanas y dispongas las tardes para nosotros-.

-Solo porque tú me lo pides Tomoyo- le dijo mientras bebía de su taza de café, una leve sonrisa se quiso formar en el rostro de la castaña y por un minuto pensó que tal vez, aun seguía ahí su antiguo Shaoran.

-Me ofendes Shaoran, soy tu mejor amigo, como hermanos y…- le reclamaba a manera de broma el inglés.

-Sabía que mi paz había llegado a su fin- ambos morenos rieron menos los castaños, aun era incómodo estar los cuatro juntos, como lo fue el día del funeral del padre de Sakura hace cuatro años. Se había enterado de que el padre de la chica había muerto en un derrumbe que hubo en una de las excavaciones que visitaba, Tomoyo le había avisado casi a las once de la noche, inmediatamente se dirigió a la vela, ¿cuál fue su sorpresa? Que la chica saltara irremediablemente a sus brazos y no parara de llorar, ese día, Touya no hizo ni el mínimo intento en separarlos, se quedó con Sakura toda la noche al igual que Eriol y Tomoyo, al día siguiente, no se despegó de la chica hasta el entierro. Casi no dijeron nada pero en el fondo, él sabía que bastaba con que estuviera a su lado, fueron las únicas veces que su Sakura, lo había vuelto a llamar por su nombre, y por un momento pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, podría cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho al padre de la chica semanas atrás cuando el sujeto se apareció repentinamente en su oficina.

-Gracias por recibirme Shaoran-.

-Es un placer señor Kinomoto, ¿pasó algo con Sa…?-.

-Ella está bien, lamento venir sin avisar- le dijo con una cálida sonrisa, eso hizo que el malestar y el temor que acababa de sentir desapareciera, extrañaba mucho las conversaciones con el padre de la oji verde.

-Me sorprende su visita… usted puede venir cuando quiera, lamento si mi secretaria se comportó grosera- él tenía entrenada a su secretaria para que, no dejara entrar a nadie que no tuviera cita, a excepción de sus familiares, Eriol y Tomoyo.

-Solo quería conversar contigo, ha pasado mucho tiempo- le dijo el señor.

-Tres años, más o menos…- susurró el chico melancólicamente, el señor Kinomoto sonrió al ver que el chico lamentaba la distancia. Siguieron conversando unas horas más hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse.

-Touya piensa marcharse fuera junto a Yukito- le informó poniéndose de pie y sin perder de vista la mirada de asombro del chico, luego continuo –yo salgo muy a menudo de viaje, me preocupa Sakura, sé que los dos no han arreglado sus diferencias por simple orgullo- él chico no dijo nada y bajó la mirada –me gustaría entregarte a mi hija en el altar pero…- ante estas palabras, el chico levantó el rostro –si algo llegara a pasarme, prométeme que cuidarás de ella-.

-¿Yo?- preguntó incrédulo el chico, ¿cómo era posible que aun confiara en él?

-Sí, tú Shaoran, sé que Tomoyo y Eriol no la dejarán al igual que Touya pero… me sentiría más seguro si sé que tú, estarás a su lado- le dijo con otra cálida sonrisa que provocó una en él que hace tantos años nadie lograba provocar.

-Pero ella…-

-"Nunca desistas de tus sueños. Sigue las señales"-.

-Se lo prometo señor Kinomoto- le dijo con confianza.

-Salúdame a tu madre y a tus hermanas- con estas últimas palabras salió del lugar para nunca más volverlo a ver.

Y aun no había podido cumplir su promesa, promesa que también era un sueño para él y cada día lo veía más lejano, tan cerca y tan… largo, esa era la escena que contemplaba el chico en este momento, su Sakura, sentada al frente suyo… ignorándolo.

-Entonces Sakura y yo nos ocuparemos de verificar las flores, la iglesia, el salón, nuestros trajes, la comida y la decoración del salón, la lista de invitados y de la fiesta de despedida de solteros- dijo la amatista.

-Shaoran y yo de los anillos, el licor, la orquesta, los recuerdos, el fotógrafo y los pasajes y hospedaje de la luna de miel cortesía de mi mejor amigo- concluyó el joven inglés con una sonrisa.

-Bien ya que organizamos nuestras activ…- estaba diciendo Sakura quien, como buena asistente había apuntado todo, fue interrumpida por el timbre del celular de su amiga, también pudo darse cuenta que ya había anochecido, es increíble como vuela el tiempo cuando tratas de mantenerte concentrada en que tus amigos no se den cuenta del nerviosismo que provoca la mirada de cierto ambarino sobre ti.

-No puede ser- dijo con pesar mientras asentía –iremos enseguida- dijo la amatista y colgó.

-¿Qué sucede mi amor?-.

-Problemas con el salón, al parecer hay otra pareja que también tiene reservación para nuestro día- le explica mientras se levanta y su novio le imita.

-¡No puede ser! Haré un escándalo, pagamos desde hace más de seis meses- le dice con "aparente molestia" el oji azul.

-Tengo los recibos en el auto, nos veremos Shaoran, nos vemos mañana Sakura- se despide rápidamente la morena.

-Shaoran, amigo- le tira unas llaves –te encargas de la cuenta, mañana arreglamos y por favor, lleva a Sakura a su casa ya es muy tarde- y toma la mano de su novia.

-Pero yo puedo irme sola…- alega Sakura al ver que sus amigos la dejaban con quien menos quería estar, sus manos empezaron a sudar y su corazón volvió a aumentar una vez más su velocidad al palpitar.

-Me sentiría mejor si él te lleva a casa Sakura- le gritó casi desde la puerta la amatista.

-Mañana paso por mi auto amigo- y así se marcharon del lugar.

-Se… marcharon…- dijo el ambarino.

-Sí…- la chica aun no terminaba su pastel al igual que el chico quien, al tener que ir a dejar "obligadamente" a la chica a su casa, aprovechó y terminó de comer, sabía que más tarde no lo haría.

-¿Quieres algo más de comer?- le preguntó, ella miró su pastel y lo miró a él, definitivamente no tenía hambre.

-No, gracias, no tengo hambre- le dijo mientras miraba la lista que había hecho con anterioridad.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa ya?- le dijo con pesar el chico sabiendo que ella no gustaba de su compañía.

-Termina de comer, no hay problema- él solo asintió, al finalizar pidió la cuenta y se marcharon. Como todo un caballero, la acompaño hasta la puerta del acompañante y le abrió la misma para que ella se subiera, ella sabía que no podía evitar la caballerosidad por parte del ambarino, ya era parte de la personalidad del chico, por lo que solo se limitó a tomar la mano que él le ofrecía.

-Veamos- dijo cuando ya estaba dentro del auto –lo siento, no conozco muy bien el auto de Eriol- ella solo asintió mientras él acomodaba el asiento y los espejos, encendió el auto y lo estudió un poco, puso la radio y dejó la emisora que Eriol traía puesta -¿sigues viviendo en Sumida?- dijo sobresaltando a la chica.

-¿Cómo…?-.

-Eriol me lo comentó…- dijo como por inercia el chico, en parte era verdad, Eriol le había dado la dirección y él muchas veces había estacionado su auto fuera del departamento de la chica más sin embargo, nunca se había atrevido a tocar su puerta.

-Ya-.

-¿Qué me cuentas? ¿Cómo está tu hermano?- trató de hacer conversación, tenían como veinte minutos de viaje antes de llegar a su destino final.

-Está bien, vive en América… junto a Yukito, vienen muy poco- lo último lo dijo con tristeza.

-Lo siento- le dijo sinceramente pensando también en que sentía eso y todo lo sucedido entre ellos pero esas palabras no lograron salir, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-No hay problema, ya me acostumbré, Kero me acompaña-.

-¿Aun sigue vivo?- dijo el ambarino con una mueca en su rostro que provocó una risa en la chica.

-Sí y sigue siendo un glotón-.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian- dijo el chico mirando la carretera, si seguía viendo esa sonrisa era muy probable que se estrellaran. Eso le recordó el día que habían encontrado a Kero, iban saliendo del departamento del chico cuando escucharon un maullido, buscaron y encontraron detrás de unos botes de basura a un pequeño gato amarillo, era un bebé, lo recogieron y Shaoran decidió que Sakura cuidaría de él. Kero nunca lo quiso, siempre lo aruñaba y peleaba con él, Sakura siempre se reía de los dos y los regañaba.

El camino se mantuvo silencioso y miles de imágenes vivieron a la mente de ambos castaños, pero una en especial, la de aquel día que ambos querían olvidar y era imposible. Todo empezó desde el día anterior, Shaoran fue a ayudar a Sakura a estudiar matemáticas, como siempre Touya había peleado con el chino antes de irse a trabajar, luego de estudiar un rato habían hecho la cena. Después de cenar repasaron un poco más hasta que se hizo tarde y Shaoran le informó que se iba.

Era un trece de febrero y habían acordado junto a sus mejores amigos, ir al baile de San Valentín juntos al no tener parejas. Ya estando en la puerta Sakura le agradeció el haber venido a ayudarla con una cálida y radiante sonrisa, él sintió una vez más su corazón latir y con su mano quitó delicadamente uno de los mechones castaños de la chica y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

-No tienes idea de lo especial que eres para mí, Sakura- ante esas palabras el corazón de la chica empezó a latir precipitadamente.

-Para mí también lo eres Shaoran- susurró la chica ante la proximidad que su mejor amigo había adquirido en medio segundo, sus miradas se interceptaron y lograron perderse en los ojos del otro.

-Más para mí- le susurró el chino sobre sus labios.

-Shaoran…- ese susurro por parte de la chica hizo que él terminara de acortar la distancia que había, ese susurro hizo que él se armara de valor, valor que hace años estaba acumulando, esa forma en la que la chica pronunció su nombre fue diferente a las demás, solo en ella le encantaba como su nombre se escuchaba y solo ella provocaba ese millón de sensaciones a la vez que eran indescriptibles y gratas, ese fue el primer beso de ambos, tierno y lento, y para sorpresa del ambarino, la oji verde correspondía a sus sentimientos.

-¡Te quiero mucho Sakura!- le dijo al romper el beso.

-¡Yo también te quiero Shaoran!-.

-Nos veremos mañana- y así se marchó a su casa. Ese fue el mejor día de ambos, ya se habían declarado, estaban cursando su último año de secundaria por lo que sería el mejor de todos, o eso pensaban. Al llegar el día siguiente, en uno de los recesos Shinta, uno de los compañeros de salón, buscó a Sakura. Ambos fueron a hablar al patio y este se le declaró.

-A mí también me agradas Shinta- le dijo Sakura sin saber que Shaoran estaba escuchando la conversación, ante esas palabras el joven Li, dio media vuelta, iba totalmente enfurecido –pero lo siento, me gusta alguien más – y así finalizó la conversación, para mala suerte de la oji verde, se topó en medio pasillo con Shaoran que había sido acorralado por Rei, una chica de otro grado.

-Me gustas Li, pero siempre estás con Kinomoto y…- Shaoran al darse cuenta que era observado por su mejor amiga, interrumpió a la chica.

-Kinomoto es solo una amiga, no significa nada- el corazón de Sakura se rompió en mil pedazos ese día, ninguno de los dos fue al baile. Esa noche Tomoyo y Eriol se hicieron novios. Días después de que los morenos supieran las versiones de cada uno de sus amigos, trataron de mil y una forma de que hablaran y arreglaran todo pero fue imposible. Ninguno cedió y se dedicaron a ignorarse aunque supieran como habían ocurrido los malentendidos. Cuando sintieron la necesidad de arreglar todo, ya era muy tarde, se sentían tan distantes el uno del otro que, simplemente fue imposible.

-Llegamos- anunció el chico sacando de sus pensamientos a la castaña quien lo miró extrañada al verse frente a su edificio.

-¿Cómo sabes exactamente en dónde vivo?-.

-Supongo que Eriol debió haberlo mencionado también- dijo con simpleza ocultando el nerviosismo, para su suerte, Sakura seguía siendo igual de despistada… bueno, tal vez un poco menos que antes pero, seguía siendo su despistada Sakura.

-Ah ya… oye Li-.

-¿Sí?-.

-Creo que… cómo seremos los padrinos de bodas…-.

-Sí…-.

-Debemos planearles una sorpresa a ambos en su fiesta de despedida-.

-Tienes razón-.

-¿Me das tu número para hablarlo?- se atrevió a decirle la chica.

-Ten mi tarjeta, y ¿él tuyo? Creo que sería bueno que ambos lo tengamos por cualquier…-.

-Bien- sacó una de sus tarjetas y le escribió su número celular por detrás.

-Te apuntaré mi celular, mejor, para que sea más directo- dijo él con un tono alegre que Sakura creyó reconocer.

-Cómo quieras, gracias por traerme-.

-No es problema- ambos se miraron fijamente y el nerviosismos recorrió sus cuerpos al tiempo que sus corazones latían con más intensidad, el sonrojo fue inevitable que apareciera en ambos rostros.

-Debo irme, nos hablamos- rompió la chica el contacto visual y se apresuró a entrar a su edificio.

-Eriol, Tomoyo, ¿qué estarán planeando? Y ¿para qué quiero su tarjeta? Bueno… solo verificaré que es el mismo número que tengo anotado en mi celular…- así es, tenía los números de la chica, tanto de la oficina como del apartamento y hasta del celular pero aun así, nunca se atrevía a llamarla, muchas veces marcaba a su contestadora solo para escuchar su mensaje de voz. El caso era el mismo para la castaña, poseía sus números pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de hablarse.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

Notas de la autora:

"_Fic dedicado a mi excepción __en nuestro roku aniversario, porque después de tanto tiempo, sigo sintiendo con mayor intensidad, es el único que me hace dar tres pasos adelante y diez mil hacia atrás. Kimi o ai shiteru, Boya-kun". 11/11/2009_

_------------------------  
_

**Único vislumbre de eternidad**

**Segunda**** Parte**

**----------------  
**

Un par de días pasaron y ambos padrinos acompañaban a los novios en sus diferentes tareas. Pero un día, las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

_-Estoy algo retrasada Sakura, nos vemos en la floristería, ¿te parece?-._

-Bien Tomoyo, yo estoy llegando, iré adelantando entonces-.

_-Gracias amiga- y la amatista cortó la llamada._

Sakura ingresó en el local, estuvo mirando las flores alrededor de quince minutos, sabía qué flores quería su amiga y estaba esperando a la encargada solo para confirmarlas, caminaba por los pasillos hasta que, tropezó con un chico que la sostuvo por su brazo para que no cayera al suelo.

-Lo siento, no estaba…- antes de mirar al chico, una sensación de escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo –Li…-.

-Lo siento- le dijo soltándola cuando ella hizo contacto visual con él –también estaba distraído-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-¡Vaya! Siempre me hablas con una pregunta- ante ese comentario solo recibió una mueca de molestia por parte de la chica, una mueca muy conocida y eso le alegró –en fin, Eriol me llamó, me dijo que Tomoyo necesitaba ayuda urgente en la floristería-.

-¿Y te pidió ayuda a ti?- le dijo de forma sarcástica la chica levantando una ceja. _"¡Vaya! otro gesto conocido"_ pensó el chico.

-Eso mismo le dije yo- dijo moviendo sus hombros de forma desinteresada y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, esa manía la conocía perfectamente la castaña, acto que cortó por unos segundos su respirar.

-Tú ni siquiera reconoces una rosa de una petunia- le dijo la chica mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Eso es cierto, la única que logro reconocer son los cerezos- golpe bajo… la chica detuvo su andar.

-¿Piensas quedarte a ayudarme?- le dijo la chica enfrentándolo cara a cara, esa acción motivo al muchacho.

-¡Hey! El novio me lo pidió y como yo te ayudaré aquí, sugiero que me ayudes con la lista de regalos que hay que cambiar- le dijo con una sonrisa muy sensual, ups… los nervios volvían a recorrer el cuerpo de la oji verde.

-¿Cómo dices?-.

-Otra pregunta- rió por lo bajo el ambarino -¿Qué puedo saber yo de regalos de bodas? Ni siquiera sé los gustos de Tomoyo para decorar, imagino que tú estás al tanto de cómo quiere decorar su casa- le explicó.

-Pues sí, pero…-.

-Está decidido, yo te ayudo con las flores y tú me ayudas con los regalos- finalizó él con una sonrisa sincera, esa sonrisa que muy pocas veces aparecía en su rostro, una sonrisa que solo ella podía hacer aparecer.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué debería ayudarte?- dijo para no mostrar la alegría que sintió al realizar que pasaría el resto de su tarde con el chico de sus sueños, su amor platónico.

--No me dejes solo en esto, te lo pido por favor Saku… lo siento- dijo al darse cuenta de que casi la llama por su nombre –Kinomoto- esas palabras lograron derretir la falsa muralla que la chica estaba construyendo en cuestión de segundos ya que, cada vez que lo veía, esa muralla se derrumbaba después de haber trabajado en ella por semanas, meses y hasta años.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré- dijo dándole la espalda.

-¿En serio?- dijo alegre el muchacho.

-Solo para que no le arruines a Tomoyo su decoración-.

-Es por una buena causa- dijo él poniéndose al lado de la chica.

-Lo sé- acabaron en la floristería y se dirigieron al parqueo, ella no se había dado cuenta de que irían en el auto de él… su muralla empezaba a enterrarse por sí sola, sabía que estaba en problemas.

--Te abro- le dijo él apurándose a acercarse a la puerta del acompañante de su lujoso vehículo convertible.

-No es necesario…-.

-Insisto- le dijo mientras tomaba la manilla de la puerta y le extendía la mano para ayudarla a subirse.

-Gracias- el joven chino notó el sonrojo de la chica y empezó a sentirse nervioso, hasta ahora realizaba que era la primera vez que su Sakura, se subía a su auto. El trayecto transcurrió rápido, pusieron la radio y no hablaron… habiendo tantas cosas que decir. Llegaron al ostentoso almacén en el que la amatista había escogido sus regalos y buscaron al encargado para recibir ayuda, este les indicó que escogieran los nuevos regalos y los trajeran nuevamente a su oficina para realizar el cambio.

-Estoy aburrido- declaró Shaoran después de haber pasado una hora dando vueltas sin que la chica se decidiera por qué cambiar las cosas.

-Te aburres con facilidad de lo que no te interesa- dijo con un tono mordaz que él logró reconocer –siempre has sido así, agradece que estoy aquí para ayudarte-.

-Ja, te lo agradezco pero yo hubiese salido de aquí hace media hora-dijo irónicamente.

-No lo dudo, lo más probable es que hubieses escogido cualquier cosa y listo, sin importarte lo que Eriol y Tomoyo quisieran-.

-Insinúas que no me importa lo que ellos piensen…-.

-No lo he dicho yo, has sido tú-.

-Sabes que este tipo de cosas no me importan- dijo alterándose un poco.

-Lo sé- lo encaró ella, esa afirmación llevaba más de lo que las palabras decían, él se dio cuenta.

-Si me importan mis amigos… por eso hago el esfuerzo y estoy aquí- susurró bajando el tono, parecía un niño recién regañado.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí para ayudarte- le respondió ella con una sonrisa, sus peleas siempre habían sido así, él se alteraba, ella también, él se sinceraba y ella le sonría haciéndole ver que todo estaba bien –eres un desastre, ven, ya me decidí- escogieron unas copas diferentes a las que les regalaron, un horno tostador, unos portarretratos en madera, unas lámparas y un espejo. Quedaba un artículo más por cambiar, podía ser cualquier cosa pero debía ser algo de bajo valor, eso era lo que alcanzaba. Mientras recorrían una vez más la tienda, Sakura posó su vista en un adorno de porcelana, era una pareja que parecía estar bailando ballet, se quedó admirando la hermosa figura y una sonrisa de nostalgia se formó en su rostro, la base era en mármol y ella sabía que no podía costear algo tan caro, aunque trabajara con Tomoyo, y tenía un buen sueldo, aun tenía las deudas de los estudios y el apartamento en donde vivía y no dejaba que ni Tomoyo ni Touya la ayudaran. El castaño se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿Quieres regalárselos?- le dijo sumamente cerca de su oído, ella se sobresaltó un poco y su corazón latía fuera de lo normal pero aun así, no se movió.

-Sí pero se excede…-.

-Pero tú quieres dárselos- insistió el chico.

-No puedo pagar la diferencia- dijo derrotada, bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos, _"¿desde cuándo le cuento mis penas a Shao… digo, a Li?"_ se preguntó.

-Yo pongo la diferencia- esas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos, él se apartó de ella y tomó la figura entre sus manos.

-No… ¿por qué harías algo así?- le preguntó sintiéndose desconcertada.

-Porque, un regalo como este, es un regalo característico de tu parte, a Tomoyo le encantará tenerlo, porque es muy típico de ti y cada vez que lo vea, pensará en que tu lo escogiste especialmente para ella y solo eso, hará que aparezca una sonrisa en su rostro- todas esas palabras las dijo mirando la pareja, en cuanto terminó, buscó la mirada esmeralda que tanto le gustaba, con la que soñaba.

-Es muy caro, no podré pagarte…- una sonrisa se cruzó en el rostro del ambarino, sabía que había adivinado los motivos por los cuales ella quería regalarle esa figura a su amiga y ese, era pago suficiente.

-No es necesario que me pagues nada, me basta con ver tu sonrisa al darle este regalo a Tomoyo- sus palabras la sorprendieron aun más y esa sonrisa que él quería ver, apareció en el semblante de su castaña.

-Solo si la tarjeta dice que se los regalamos, Sakura y Shaoran…- y él se sorprendió aun más, nuevamente volvía a sonreír, era una extraña enfermedad que solo pasaba cuando estaba con ella y no quería encontrar un remedio.

-Bien-.

-Bien- dijo ella aun más contenta, luego de esto, Shaoran fue a dejar a la castaña a su casa. Al día siguiente, ambos les reclamaron a sus mejores amigos el por qué, los habían engañado así sin embargo, ambos contestaron lo mismo -_¿Acaso no lo disfrutaste?- _luego de esto, ambos chicos se sonrojaron a más no poder y ahí murió el tema.

Otro par de días pasaron, esa noche Tomoyo y Eriol informaron a sus mejores amigos que querían salir. Al principio los novios decidieron salir por aparte, solo con sus mejores amigos, así que Sakura y Tomoyo estaban en un bar restaurante muy acogedor con mesas de pool del lado del bar mientras que, Eriol y Shaoran en un bar cerca de la oficina del oji azul.

-Así que… ¿estás preparado?- pregunta de un pronto a otro Li, ambos chicos miraban un partido de _football_ por lo que la conversación era escasa.

-¿Preparado?- pregunta el inglés perdiendo la concentración que tenía en la pantalla que estaba frente a él.

-Sí ya sabes, preparado para… pasar el resto de tu vida al lado de Tomoyo-.

-Sabes que sí, es lo que más deseo- dijo muy seguro el chico.

-Sabes que vas a perder completamente tu libertad…-.

-Tomoyo no es posesiva pero si lo fuera, no me importaría, al menos sé que no me quitará tu amistad- dijo entre risas el oji azul.

-Pues si pero… ya no será lo mismo…- dijo el ambarino mientras bebía de su cerveza.

-Eso lo sé- dijo un poco más serio –presiento un poco de disconformidad en tus palabras-.

-Pues, Tomoyo es una gran amiga, la mejor, si la haces sufrir tendremos problemas- el chico lo veía con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que tenía un gran amigo, casi un hermano y no le gustaba verlo sufrir –supongo que ya no nos veremos tan seguido como antes, ustedes empezarán una nueva vida juntos- ante estas palabras Eriol se sintió conmovido, su amigo, de una extraña y casi inexpresiva manera, le estaba diciendo que lo iba a extrañar pero comprendía que él y su novia, el gran amor de su vida, comenzarían una nueva etapa y eso significaba que ya no tendrían tanto tiempo como antes para estar juntos, aunque en los últimos años les costaba mucho verse por sus trabajos.

-Primero, es cierto que empezamos una nueva vida juntos y necesitamos nuestro espacio pero eso no significa que tu no vas a estar en nuestras vidas, eres una parte importante de ellas, es solo cuestión de acostumbrarnos- dijo con una sonrisa que logró tranquilizar al castaño –y segundo, Tomoyo no es tu mejor amiga, es cierto que es una gran amiga, pero tu mejor amiga es Sakura y deberías hacer algo por recuperarla-.

-No estamos hablando de mí- dijo fríamente como solía hacerlo siempre y más, cuando se hablaba de la castaña.

-Shaoran, haznos un favor a mí, a Tomoyo, a Sakura y a ti, y deja el orgullo atrás, arregla las cosas con Sakurita y cásate con ella, es lo que más deseas y lo sabes-.

-Es más complicado que tan solo desear Eriol y lo sabes- y ahí estaba el castaño, admitiendo sin darse cuenta, su mayor anhelo, esto hizo sonreír al inglés.

-_"Cuando deseas alguna cosa, todo el Universo conspira para que puedas realizarla"-_ nuevamente esa frase conocida, la que lograba erizarle los pelitos de los brazos.

-No digas estupideces- dijo sin mucho ánimo el chico –creo que ya estás borracho, me decepcionas, ¡qué bajo nivel!- ante esas palabras el inglés solo sonrió, nunca iba a lograr que su amigo se sincerara completamente. Las chicas por otro lado, se estaban divirtiendo mucho, hace bastante tiempo no jugaban _pool_ y eran un desastre pero la estaban pasando de lo más bien.

-¡Ay Tomoyo! Que mala eres- se reía Sakura –Tanto como yo- y ambas reían-.

-Ni que lo digas-.

-Oye Tomoyo, ¿estás nerviosa?-.

-¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué?-.

-Te casas en una semana, es una nueva vida al lado del gran amor de toda tu vida- dijo con mucha ilusión la castaña.

-Pues no, estoy ansiosa en realidad- le dijo con una gran sonrisa –me comprenderás cuando tu estés en mi lugar-.

-La verdad, veo ese día muy lejano, sabes que no he podido olvidarlo…-.

-Y ni siquiera sé para que lo intentas, deberías sincerarte y dejar el orgullo atrás-.

-Es complicado, las veces que hemos estado juntos lo siento tan… distante-.

-¿Todas las veces?- pregunta con un poco de malicia la morena.

-No todas pero…-.

-Debes aprovechar cuando te sientas a gusto con él- le aconsejó.

-No creo que él quiera algo conmigo- dijo con pesar –ahora solo sale con modelos o chicas con mucho dinero… importantes.

-No te dejes engañar por los medios, recuerda que Eriol y yo seguimos siendo sus únicos amigos- le dijo la amatista para aclararle que el chino no había tenido nada serio en todos estos años –y con respecto a lo primero, yo creo lo contrario, ustedes dos son perfectos el uno para él otro, es por eso que los dos no han podido tener una relación estable en todos estos años-.

-¡Ay Tomoyo!- dijo frustrada la oji verde.

-Es en serio, se ven tan felices y radiantes cuando están juntos, lo malo es que ustedes no quieren entenderlo-.

-Es como un sueño muy lejano, que no se va a hacer realidad- dijo mientras se concentraba para darle a una de las bolas que le correspondía.

-_"Es justamente la posibilidad de realizar un sueño, lo que torna la vida interesante"_- le dijo la amatista logrando desconcentrar a la chica para que esta fallara el tiro, aun más.

-Tomoyo…- dijo con un puchero pero su alegato fue interrumpido por el móvil de su amiga.

-Hola mi amor… entiendo… ya veo… bien, no hay problema, yo también te extraño… genial, los esperamos, se cuidan- las palabras de la amatista lograron poner nerviosa a la castaña, su cara la delataba por lo que Tomoyo se apresuró a contarle –Eriol y Shaoran vienen para acá- y la cara de Sakura terminó de deformarse, su respiración volvió a perder su ritmo normal -¡Ay pero no te preocupes! estás divina, Shaoran quedará como loco, es más, tendremos que controlarlo-.

-¿Controlarlo?- preguntó dudosa y es que, Tomoyo le había regalado esa falda negra de paletones que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo, tipo colegiala, la había combinado con una blusa blanca de tirantes y usaba las botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, se veía realmente sexy con su cabello recogido en una cola alta.

-Claro, controlarlo, Shaoran es muy celoso-.

-Eso no es cierto…- dijo sonrojada la chica.

-Es que solo es celoso contigo pero tú eres tan despistada- decía entre risas la amatista.

-No tiene ningún derecho sobre mí- dijo tratando de aparentar enojo aunque por dentro se sentía sumamente feliz.

-Eso es lo que más le molesta- _touché _golpe bajo para Sakura. A los pocos minutos los chicos ingresaron al lugar, bueno, Shaoran casi iba siendo arrastrado por Eriol pero ahí estaba. Saludaron a las chicas y Tomoyo logró distinguir la ira en la mirada de Shaoran, el ambarino la había inspeccionado de arriba a abajo, su mirada mostraba deseo pero solo por unos segundos luego, se dio cuenta de que no era el único que la deseaba y se molestó, Tomoyo lo conocía muy bien.

-¿Qué les parece un juego de _pool_ chicas, en parejas?- propuso el inglés.

-Excelente amor, yo contigo, el equipo que pierda invita a los tragos de mañana sábado- exclamó entusiasmada la amatista, ya los estaba condenando a pasar el fin de semana juntos.

-Encantadora idea princesa-.

-¡Tomoyo!- dijo Sakura frustrada para solo conseguir las risas de los presentes -¡cállate Li! espero que seas bueno, no quiero perder- dijo la chica, sus palabras lo molestaron, no tanto porque lo calló, ni por dudar en sus habilidades sino porque, lo estaba llamando Li nuevamente, hace unos días fue tan tierna al mencionar sus nombres juntos para poner en la tarjeta del regalo de su amiga en común y ahora volvían a lo mismo.

-Si perdemos Kinomoto- dijo con rabia –será solo por tu culpa- sus miradas se cruzaron, parecía que chispas emanaban de ellas. Empezaron a jugar, no había duda de que Eriol y Tomoyo hacían un muy buen equipo, él, le ayudaba a su novia en cada tiro, a diferencia de los castaños. Shaoran no estaba concentrado, solo lanzaba miradas de odio a quien viera a Sakura y es que, cada vez que la chica tiraba, todos los presentes no le quitaban la mirada y no para ver el desastroso tiro sino, para ver su exquisita figura inclinarse.

-Deberían trabajar en equipo, sino quieren perder…- les dijo Eriol, ambos lo miraron con ganas de matarlo.

-Vamos nosotros- dijo Tomoyo pero falló su tiro, los aventajaban por cuatro bolas, entre ellas, la zona.

-Es tu turno Kinomoto-.

-Ya lo sé- dijo la chica mientras tomaba posición.

-Te ayudaré, no quiero perder mañana- dijo con firmeza el castaño.

-Yo no…- trató de negarse pero el ya estaba detrás suyo, su exclusivo perfume inundó los sentidos de la chica al sentir los brazos del ambarino rodear los suyos, Eriol y Tomoyo sonrieron a gusto. Shaoran tomó las muñecas de la chica entre sus manos para dirigirla, sus cuerpos se estaban rosando y un escalofrío recorrió ambos cuerpos, su contacto era adictivo. Shaoran colocó su barbilla sobre el desnudo hombro de la chica y le susurraba al oído.

-Coloca las manos así- le indicaba con voz lenta, ronca y ¿seductora? –ahora, visualiza el ángulo para que la bola blanca golpee lentamente la nueve y la metas en el hoyo tres- los dos estaban concentrados en lo que sentían, Sakura creía estar en las nubes, deseaba ese tipo de contacto desde hacía tanto _"maldición, contrólate Sakura" _pensó la chica, pero estaba perdiendo su batalla, un momento, y… ¿su muralla? Ah sí, había sido enterrada desde que el ambarino le clavó la mirada al entrar al lugar, esa mirada penetrante, esa mirada que solo la esculcaba de esa manera tan sensual y posesiva al mismo tiempo, esa que le indicaba que ella le pertenecía… o eso deseaba ella.

-¿Así?- preguntó con voz temblorosa, como a él le gustaba, aspiraba el olor de su cabello, era el mismo, el que tanto le gustaba, la sentía temblar entre sus brazos, ¿cuánto había deseado tenerla así? Siete largos años…

-Así- le afirmó él, miró el agujero y la posición de las bolas, lentamente movió junto a Sakura el palo y golpearon la bola blanca para luego acertar la bola nueve en el hoyo tres, como lo había previsto.

-¿Lo hice? ¿Lo hicimos?- dijo emocionada la chica y saltando en brazos de su _sensei de pool… _lo cual provocó el sonrojo en el chico -lo siento, me emocioné- dijo apartándose rápidamente y sonrojada, ambos morenos sonreían complacidos ante la escena, hace tanto no veían una como esta, y esos dos seguían diciendo que ya no había nada… pero, donde hubo fuego…

La noche continuó con _"ayudas" _por parte de ambos chicos a las chicas. Al terminar la partida, la cual fue sumamente extensa debido a lo malas que eran ellas, terminaron ganando Eriol y Tomoyo. Sakura sufría amargamente y es que, había gastado todos sus ahorros en la compra de su vestido para la boda de su mejor amiga. No le quedaba de otra que, utilizar la tarjeta de crédito que tenía solo para emergencias. Salieron del lugar y solo estaban los autos de Tomoyo y Shaoran… extraño ¿verdad? Se preguntaban los castaños, últimamente Eriol y Tomoyo utilizaban un solo auto, cuando siempre llegaban en autos separados por la incomodidad de sus trabajos.

-Shaoran- habló Eriol mientras le colocaba su saco a Tomoyo, la temperatura había bajado considerablemente y parecía que iba a llover -¿sería mucha molestia que llevaras a Sakura a su casa? Ya vez que me vine contigo y dejé mi auto en la oficina y Tomoyo pasará a dejarme a mi apartamento- le explicó el inglés, ya esa pregunta no era extraña para ambos castaños los cuales, solo les dirigieron una mirada reprobatoria.

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo Shaoran cambiando su semblante para mirar a la oji verde –si a Kinomoto no le molesta-.

-Me sentiría más aliviada- declaró Tomoyo, en sus palabras se notaba ser sincera y es que, ella se preocupaba mucho de que Sakura anduviera siempre en bus o en tren pero también había complicidad entre ella y su prometido.

-Lo menos que quiero es que te preocupes Tomoyo- le dijo sinceramente Sakura y con esa sonrisa radiante que tanto tranquiliza a Tomoyo, que de paso hace feliz a Eriol porque su novia está tranquila y feliz y que tanto saben los morenos que al ambarino lo trastorna, vuelve loco y logra hacerlo inmensamente feliz –nos vamos Li, hace mucho frío-.

-Sí- le dijo casi embobado y como si fuera una orden, se encaminaron a los autos.

-Nos vemos mañana como a las diez en el salón, no lleguen tarde- les dijo Tomoyo subiéndose rápidamente al auto porque empezaba a lloviznar. Ambos castaños asintieron y se subieron al deportivo del chino.

-Parece que hasta el clima está de nuestra parte princesa-.

-Así parece, démonos prisa, parece que va a empeorar- y así se dirigieron a sus residencias.

-¿Puedo…?- trató de preguntar la oji verde pero luego se arrepintió.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó tiernamente el chico.

-Es que… las noticias me…-.

-Aburren- dijo el chico completando la frase.

-Sí, bueno no, es que, a esta hora…- trataba de explicar Sakura.

-Solo presiona la memoria uno, creo que es tu estación favorita- le dijo el chico, la oji verde hizo lo que él le dijo y así era, su emisora favorita estaba ahí, guardada pero ¿porqué?

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Recuerdo que no te gustaba, ¿por qué la tienes memorizada?-.

-Supongo que me acostumbre…- fueron sus palabras, pudo haberle dicho que era para sentirse más cerca de ella, porque no lograba olvidarla, tantas cosas pero no, solo pudo decir eso, ¿hasta cuando su orgullo mandaría sobre sus sentimientos? ella se dio cuenta de esto último.

-Ya veo- dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-Y porque… una parte de mi aun… quiere recordar…- dijo con mucho esfuerzo y en un susurro, que aun así, ella escuchó ya que, una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro y el chico de reojo, pudo distinguirla.

-Supongo que algunos añoramos el pasado también- los dos hicieron contacto visual un par de segundos ya que, el clima estaba empeorando y Shaoran no podía apartar la vista del camino.

-Ya casi estamos llegando, pero te vas a emparar-.

-Cada vez se pone peor- dijo con preocupación -¿cuál era la estación de noticias?-.

-La seis- le dijo a lo que ella comprendió que se refería a la memoria seis del equipo.

-"Una tormenta que se dirige a Corea pasará golpeando fuertemente esta noche a Tokio, especialistas confían en que mañana el clima estará cambiando, aun no se sabe que desastres pueden ocurrir debido a la intensidad de la misma, pero se espera que la estancia sea breve, favor tome precauciones a nivel nacional ya que la parte noreste del país será afectada"- decía el locutor, truenos empezaban a escucharse provocando el temor en la castaña, él lo sabía.

-No te preocupes, en el auto no nos pasará nada, recuerda que los neumáticos son aislantes de los rayos-.

-Es verdad, gracias- dijo suspirando. Llegaron al departamento de la chica con mucho trabajo, casi no se veía nada, el agua ya estaba subiendo su nivel en las calles y los truenos aumentaban –no creo que sea prudente que manejes así-.

-No me pasará nada, no te preocupes- pero la castaña temía por la seguridad del chico, si antes que no estaba tan fuerte la tormenta como ahora les había costado llegar, ¿cómo le iría a él ahora, solo? Y si empeoraba…

-Quédate… al menos hasta que disminuya- le pidió la chica.

-No te preocupes, en serio- dijo con trabajo, lo estaba invitando a pasar por… lástima....

-Por favor Shaoran, quédate, tengo miedo de que algo te pase- le suplicó, su voz salió en un hilo.

-Yo… no quiero que te preocupes, espero no molestarte- dijo inmensamente feliz, ella se preocupaba por él y… lo había vuelto a llamar por su nombre, en realidad la castaña estaba loca y eso a él, le fascinaba. Ella le indicó el espacio de garaje que a ella le correspondía para que dejara su auto, estaba techado, solo la parte en donde se dejaban los carros, luego se tuvieron que bajar corriendo hasta la puerta principal, unos diez metros de distancia, se rieron como hace mucho no lo hacían, estaban empapados. Subieron hasta el departamento, Sakura abrió y le indicó que pasara.

-Hola Kero- saludó la chica, el gato maulló en saludo pero cuando se dio cuenta de quien acompañaba a la chica, su maullido cambió, su pelo se erizó y sacó sus uñas.

-Parece que aun me recuerda- le dijo Shaoran escondiéndose detrás de la castaña y agarrándose de ella-.

-No seas infantil, Kero no te hará nada- dijo dejándolo solo. El gato y el chico hicieron contacto visual.

-Bola de pelos… no has cambiado- fue su saludo, el gato solo lo miró un tiempo más y luego dio media vuelta y se marchó a su cama, así, sin arañarlo ni nada, el chino se extrañó.

-Ten, son de las pocas ropas que me dejé de mi papá- le explicó entregándole un buso y una camiseta que su padre utilizaba para hacer deportes.

-Gracias- dijo tomando las ropas,

-Te dejé un paño en el baño, hay agua caliente- y lo dirigió hasta el mismo.

-¿Porqué no te cambias primero, puedes enfermar?- le dijo él.

-No te preocupes, solo date prisa-.

-Bien- el chico duró menos de diez minutos, en los que ella aprovechó e hizo te, luego se metió al baño, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Shaoran se molestó, ¿Quién podría estar llamando a esta hora a su castaña? Se asomó al identificador de llamadas y vio que era Tomoyo, por lo que contestó ya que, Sakura aun no salía.

-Diga-.

-¿Shaoran?-.

-Sí Tomoyo-.

-¿Estás en el departamento de Sakura?- preguntó incrédula.

-Así es-.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti, Eriol te estaba llamando al celular y a tu departamento pero nada, pensamos que te había pasado algo con esta tormenta- le explicó la chica.

-Ah pues no, seguro dejé el teléfono en el auto y… Sakura me pidió que me quedará por lo mismo- dijo con trabajo el chico y sintiendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Ay! Y tú no quieres que se preocupes, lindo de tu parte… por acá estábamos preocupados, bueno eso nos tranquiliza, le diré a Eriol para que se calme-.

-Bien… gracias… supongo- susurró.

-¡Oh! Shaoran, ¿porqué das las gracias? Eres nuestro amigo es obvio que nos preocupemos por ti-.

-Gracias-.

-Otra vez, eres imposible y ¿Sakura?-.

-Se está cambiando, estábamos empapados-.

-Bien, me la saludas y Shaoran…-.

-¿Sí?-.

-No lo arruines- y con esto colgó la comunicación para informarle a su novio del paradero de su amigo.

-¿Quién era?- esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, era Tomoyo, contesté porque reconocí el número- le explicó.

-Ah… y ¿qué dijo?-.

-Quería preguntarte por mí, dice que Eriol me llamaba y estaban preocupados por el clima-.

-No lo dudo, ¿no has tomado te?-.

-Te estaba esperando- y así se sirvieron te y se fueron al sofá a ver televisión con unas galletas de chocolate mientras esperaban a que la lluvia pasara.

-Parece que está empeorando…- dijo Sakura.

-Así parece-.

-Traeré una manta, me está dando frío- se fue a traerla y los cubrió a ambos con esta, estaban mirando ahora una película de comedia romántica, ella estaba emocionada por las escenas de amor mientras que él se reía de las partes cómicas a más no poder, ya pasaba la media noche y ambos estaban demasiado cómodos hasta que Sakura recordó a Kero.

-Creo que debería darle una cobija extra a Kero…- dijo mientras se intentaba levantar.

-Déjalo, yo lo hago, solo dime en donde está- ella lo miró cómo tratando de averiguar el porqué de sus acciones.

-Vez esa pequeña oficina- ella señaló y él asintió –ese es el cuarto de Kero, hay un estante, ahí hay comida, juguetes, ropita y sus cobijas… tal vez debería calentarle un poco de leche…- finalizó pensativa.

-Yo lo hago- ella solo asintió, él sabía cuánto debía calentarla, ya lo había hecho otras veces, se dirigió a la cocina, buscó la leche, un tazón, la calentó y se la llevó a Kero, buscó la cobija del felino y vio que este estaba acurrucado, parecía tener frío –ten bola de pelos, leche calientita- este hizo un maullido apenas audible y se levantó a tomar su leche, Shaoran lo acarició levemente, el gato no hizo nada, al terminarla, ya Shaoran había colocado la manta extra, cuando lo vio acomodarse nuevamente en su camita, se marchó a la sala. Sakura se había acurrucado en el sofá, parecía haberse dormido, típico de ella, pensó el ambarino.

-¿La calentaste treinta segundos?-.

-Así es-.

-¿Y se la tomó toda?- él sonrió, sabía que ella le preguntaría eso, por eso se quedó con el gato hasta que acabase.

-Sí- ella abrió un espacio para él en el sofá invitándolo a acomodarse con ella y cubrirlo con la manta, él no dudó en aceptar ese gesto. Shaoran apagó la luz y se acurrucó al lado de la oji verde, seguían viendo la película hasta que el ambarino sintió más pausada la respiración de la chica, en ese momento supo que ella se había dormido por lo que solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse caer en brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, la luz lo despertó, abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con que abrazaba fuertemente a Sakura. Un rubor inundó sus mejillas y su corazón se desbocó. La tenía tan cerca, no sabía si podría resistirse por más tiempo y es que, con solo tenerla cerca su autocontrol se perdía en cuestión de microsegundos, deseaba besarla, deseaba estar así toda su vida, desea hacerla suya y solo suya, de nadie más. _"Las cosas simples son las más extraordinarias" _eso era el solo contacto con la piel de Sakura, su Sakura, y como por la ley de acción-reacción, sus labios se posaron sobre el hombro desnudo de la chica, lo besó lentamente, saboreando su sabor, sintiendo su piel, ¡cuánto la deseaba!

La chica había despertado hacía unos minutos más no se había movido al percatarse que unos brazos la aprisionaban con tanto fervor. Se sentía tranquila, completa y fue en ese momento en que sintió los labios de él, su Shaoran, posarse sobre su hombro, su respiración se detuvo unas milésimas de segundos y se limitó a disfrutarla, era la primera vez que alguien la besada de esa forma tan intima, era la segunda vez que recibía un beso de parte de un hombre que no fuera su hermano, su padre, Yukito o Eriol. Era el segundo beso que recibía por parte de Shaoran, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer.

-Rayos ¿qué estoy haciendo?- lo escuchó murmurar, ella frunció el ceño hasta que… -Sakura despierta-.

-¿Eh?- dijo confundida.

-Mira la hora, Eriol y Tomoyo van a matarnos-.

-¡Qué!- gritó mientras se levantaba rápidamente, faltaban veinticinco minutos para las diez.

-Cámbiate, yo le doy de comer a Kero, aun debemos ir a mi apartamento-.

-Bien- y así lo hicieron, a los quince minutos ya estaban subidos en el auto del ambarino, llegaron al edificio de este y él le pidió que lo acompañara, faltaban unos pocos minutos para verse con Tomoyo y Eriol.

-¿Puedes contestar Sakura? Deben ser los chicos- le gritó Shaoran desde su lujosa habitación y es que, todo el departamento era lujoso, tenía detalles chinos que a Sakura le fascinaron, seguramente su madre o sus hermanas habían sido las que habían decorado.

-Diga…- contestó con duda ya que el identificador de llamadas no indicó algún número.

-_¿Quién habla?_- fue lo que escuchó Sakura al otro lado del teléfono, una voz que, le parecía haber escuchado en otro momento.

-Kinomoto…- dijo con duda.

-¡Sakura! En verdad eres tú, ¡ay! ¡Qué alegría! Soy yo, Mei Ling y ¿tú?, tú estás ahí con Shaoran, eso significa que volvieron, ¡qué bueno! Espera a que se lo diga a mi tía y a mis primas, se pondrán tan feliz, desde hace tanto esperábamos que sucediera, y, y ¡ay! Shaoran debe estar tan contento, no, esto no puede esperar, tengo que decirles, nos hablamos luego- y cortó la llamada sin siquiera dejar que la chica la saludara o aclarara el mal entendido.

-¿Quién era?- le preguntó el chico al ver que ella se había quedado congelada y con el auricular en la mano, no le preocupaba que fuera alguna chica con la que hubiera salido en el pasado ya que, él nunca las llevaba a su apartamento y menos les daba el número ni de su casa ni de su celular.

-Mei Ling…-.

-Y ¿qué quería?- digo aproximándose a ella por detrás, mientras tomaba el auricular para colgarlo.

-No lo sé pero creo que… pensó que nosotros…- pero ella no pudo continuar con su explicación, simplemente las palabras no lograban salir.

-Ya veo- dijo él con cierta tristeza –apenas pueda hablar con ella, le aclararé lo sucedido, no te preocupes-.

-No yo no, no tengo problema, lo siento sí…- no pudo continuar al sentir el aliento del chico sobre su piel.

-Sakura…- dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la aproximaba a su cuerpo para luego volver a besar su cuello.

-Shaoran…- fue lo único que pudo decir la chica pero su acercamiento fue interrumpido por el timbre de su celular, lo cual el chico maldijo –sí…- contestó de mala gana -vamos para allá, nos retrasamos un poco pero… si, diez minutos, nos vemos-.

-Tomoyo- dijo él con pesar al terminar la llamada.

-Debemos irnos- él solo asintió pero eso no se quedaría así, él ya había tenido la iniciativa y ella no lo había rechazado, era un hecho, esto no se quedaría así.

Continuará…

Notas:

----------------

Hola a todos, quiero agradecer los reviews antes que nada y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer mi fic.

Quiero decirles que el fic tiene frases muy significativas para mí, tomadas del libro El Alquimista de Paulo Coelho y se encuentran en comillas y cursiva.

Quiero agradecer a Lu y a isa por el apoyo, ¡gracias amigas! A , Usagi bombon, gabyhyatt y .

Respuesta a reviews sin mail:

sak petit: me alegra que te guste el fic, de verdad, este en especial es muy importante para mí, y por otra parte, tranquila, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, a veces me tardo en actualizar pero siempre lo tengo presente y estoy tranquil a hasta terminar.

any: muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic, es muy importante para mí. Los malentendidos suelen suceder y más en la etapa del colegio, a mí me pasaron varios y a veces, estos no tienen una pronta solución debido a la poca madurez con la que uno cuenta. En fín, gracias por tus comentarios, me gustan mucho y tranquila, actualizar es muy importante para mí, prontamente estaré actualizando los otros.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito._

_Notas de la autora:_

"_Fic dedicado a mi excepción en lo que sería nuestro roku aniversario, porque después de tanto tiempo, sigo sintiendo con mayor intensida y aun, después de tanto tiempo, tienes la habilidad para descifrar lo que pienso y tú, de solo confiar en mí. ¡Kimi o ai shiteru, Boya-kun!". 26/04/2009_

_

* * *

  
_

**Único vislumbre de eternidad**

**Tercera Parte**

Llegaron al salón y vieron todo respecto a la decoración, las chicas eran las que estaban entusiasmadas y ellos, simplemente sonreían al verlas así.

-Te imaginas cuando Sakura esté planeando su boda- le digo Eriol.

-Sí…- dijo en un suspiro involuntario, ups, se había descubierto solo.

-¡Ajá! Dime qué pasó anoche- le exigió el moreno -Porque venías de mal humor, no me digas que Tomoyo interrumpió cuando llamó- definitivamente lo conocía muy bien por eso era su mejor amigo.

-Algo así…- dijo con pesadez.

-¿Y?

-Y… Y nada…

-Me vas a decir que anoche no pasó nada…- dijo incrédulo el inglés.

-Pues… dormimos juntos, sin que nada pasara- le aclaró –pero fue la mejor noche de mi vida- el oji-azul sonrió –y esta mañana, cuando Tomoyo llamó, la estaba, besando en…

-¿Se besaron?- interrumpió para preguntar con alegría el chico.

-No, o sea- el otro lo miraba con extrañez –la besé en el cuello y ella…

-Se dejó- el chino solo asintió un tanto sonrojado, él había estado con muchas mujeres, solo para pasar el rato pero la castaña, su castaña, con ella todo era diferente, era una experiencia nueva, era como volver a su niñez, ella era la única que podía hacerlo sentir nervioso con solo un leve contacto de piel, con solo mirarlo a los ojos, con solo sonreírle y a la vez, hacerlo inmensamente feliz -Es un avance, vez que ella sigue esperándote, cuántas veces te lo he dicho.

-Pero aun, debemos hablar de lo que sucedió, eso es lo más difícil.

-Solo necesitas encontrar el momento adecuado.

-Es que, cualquier momento con ella es el indicado pero lo único que quiero es besarla y tenerla entre mis brazos.

-Te comprendo pero debes controlarte, hay que darle prioridad a las cosas.

-Tienes razón.

Las chicas por otro lado ya habían tenido esa misma conversación y habían quedado en lo mismo. Después de verificar la decoración y la comida del salón, se marcharon a almorzar. Luego, los cuatro se dirigieron a recoger los recuerdos y se los encargaron a los castaños, seguidamente fueron a recoger el licor, Eriol se hizo cargo de este, también fueron a pagar la orquesta y recoger los anillos de matrimonio y se los entregaron a Shaoran, él sería el encargado de guardarlos. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo, Tomoyo sugirió que fueran a cambiarse para salir, tenían ganas de ir a bailar y así lo hicieron, hoy la cuenta corría por los castaños, Tomoyo se fue con Sakura, y Eriol tuvo que irse en el auto con Shaoran, eso no alegró al ambarino pero en estos casos era un atentado discutirle a la amatista por lo que, quedaron de verse en la disco a las ocho de la noche.

Las chicas se arreglaron, Tomoyo lucía una enagua blanca y una blusa negra ceñida al cuerpo con unas sandalias negras, su cabello lo llevaba en una cola de caballo y llevaba un bolsito negro. Mientras, Sakura había sido obligada a ponerse un vestido verde que la hacía resaltar sus ojos, el vestido tenía un escote en v tanto al frente como atrás, se ceñía a la cintura y caía en picos hasta debajo de las rodillas, llevaba unas sandalias negras y un bolso del mismo color, su cabello, Tomoyo lo había recogido a ambos lados un poco, dejándolo caer y sus puntas las había rizado.

Llegaron puntuales y los chicos ya las esperaban, Eriol estaba fascinado por como su novia se había vestido pero Shaoran por el contrario, estaba molesto ¿quién le dio permiso a su castaña de vestirse así, tan increíblemente atractiva… tan sexy?

-¿Cómo te atreves a vestirte así?- fue el saludo del chico y es que, la castaña se veía tan sensual, por la mente del chino solo pasaba una cosa y esa era, tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor una y otra vez pero, estaba seguro que no solo él estaba pensando lo mismo y eso, eso lo tenía furioso.

-¿Perdón?- dijo bastante ofendida la chica.

-Sí, así, mírate- le dijo acercándose –todos te miran- le dijo al oído.

-Ah y eso a ti, en ¿qué te afecta?- esas palabras enfurecieron más al chico.

-Luego no vengas a pedir ayuda porque un pervertido te esté acosando- y se alejó, la chica también se molestó por las palabras del chino, ella solo quería que él aceptara que estaba molesto… y porque no, celoso…

Consiguieron una mesa y bailaban cerca de esta, el ambarino estaba furioso y la castaña se hacía la que no le importaba, sus amigos se reían ante la escena que estaban presenciando, por un lado les agradaba ya que, era claro que los dos aun se amaban pero por otro lado, ya sabían lo obstinados que eran esos dos y como por arte de magia, apareció el villano de la película para que el príncipe tuviese que hacer su aparición.

-Hola preciosura, bailemos- le dijo un tipo a Sakura para luego tomarla por la cintura, esta se molestó y le protestó que la soltara pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para zafarse.

-Eriol, hay que hacer algo por Sakura- dijo preocupada Tomoyo al ver como su amiga era arrastrada por el sujeto.

-Yo me preocuparía por el sujeto princesa- dijo el inglés con calma y una sonrisa.

-¿Qué dices?- le preguntó extrañada para luego mirarlo y descubrir su vista fija en la escena. La escena mostraba a un Shaoran que había llegado al rescate de su princesa en cuestión de microsegundos, tan rápido fue, que Tomoyo no se había percatado de su ausencia.

-La señorita dijo que la soltara- dijo entre dientes Shaoran tratando de contener su furia.

-No te metas mocos…- el sujeto no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el aire le faltó debido a un puñetazo que Shaoran le había incrustado en el estómago muy cuidadosamente para no formar un escándalo. El tipo había soltado a Sakura y había caído en brazos del ambarino, la chica estaba asustada, nunca nadie se había peleado por ella.

-Mocoso solo me llama mi cuñado y ahora te sugiero que te marches antes de que me hagas enojar- sus palabras fueron frías, sin emoción alguna y su mirada infundía temor.

-Sí se… señor- dijo con dificultad, a como pudo, el sujeto se tranquilizó y dejó de temblar, dio media vuelta al recuperar la estabilidad de su cuerpo y se marchó, el chino no le apartó la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista.

-¡Vaya!- pudo decir la castaña al salir de su asombro.

-Eso te pasa por andar como lo haces- soltó mordaz, él sabía que algo así podía pasar y tenía que contenerse por no ser nada en la vida de la chica pero ella solo pudo sonreír.

-¡Gracias!- le dijo la chica –gracias por defenderme- y se tiró en sus brazos, él se desconcertó pero correspondió el abrazo –bailemos- y así fue como él la acaparó toda la noche, tuvo que ser la pareja de baile de la oji-verde, no le gustaba bailar, aunque no lo hacía nada mal, en ese momento no le disgustaba y menos al estar lado de su castaña y mucho menos por la forma tan íntima en que la castaña lo incitaba a hacerlo.

-¡De película! Siento que van por buen camino mi amor-.

-Parece que sí princesa, ¿Feliz?-.

-Mucho, me haces tan feliz Eriol, ¡Te amo!-.

-Yo también te amo y soy el hombre más feliz del mundo a tu lado-.

-Y yo la mujer más feliz al tuyo pero tengo que serte sincera-.

-No lo digas, ya lo sé y creo que a ambos nos hacía falta ese complemento-.

-¿A ti también te faltaba que tus mejores amigos fueran felices?-.

-Pues claro, ellos son los que siempre están con nosotros, en las buenas y en las malas y son parte importante de nuestras vidas, sé que para ellos significamos lo mismo- expresó el inglés sin duda en sus palabras a lo que su chica sonrió.

- Es verdad, son complemento de nuestras vidas y si son felices juntos- resaltó la última palabra -como hemos comprobado a lo largo de los años, me siento más tranquila-.

-Pienso lo mismo, ¿Los acompañamos?-.

-Como en los viejos tiempos- y se unieron a los castaños en la pista de baile, estos los recibieron gustosos.

Pasaron la noche bailando y disfrutando con los morenos hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse. El joven Li pagó la cuenta a pesar de que Sakura insistió en pagar la mitad como habían quedado el día anterior pero el chico se rehusó, luego, él encontraría la forma de ajustar cuentas, de eso estaba seguro. Obviamente, Eriol debía acompañar a su prometida a su casa, ya era muy tarde por lo que al joven Li no lo quedó de otra que ir a dejar a la castaña, para su suerte.

-Algo debió suceder- comentó el chico mirando hacia el frente mientras detenía su auto.

-Se ven sirenas- agregó la castaña. El chico estacionó el auto y divisó a un policía, este le comentó que más adelante había ocurrido un choque y que sería imposible pasar en al menos un par de horas, al parecer uno de los autos se volcó después del impacto y estaban trabajando en asistir a las víctimas, sin duda iba para largo.

-No podremos pasar- le informó el chino al subirse nuevamente al auto y comentarle la tragedia a la chica.

-¡Oh no! ¿Qué haré ahora?- se preguntó la chica.

-Si quieres…

-¡Ya sé! Llamaré a Tomoyo, de seguro dejará que en quede en su casa- acto seguido marcó el número celular de su mejor amiga mientras el chico empezaba a darle vuelta al auto para devolverse –No contesta…

-Te aseguro que si le marcas a Eriol, la situación será la misma.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-De seguro están adelantando la luna de miel- dijo entre risas el castaño.

-¡Shaoran!- exclamó ya que, el comentario le provocó pena ajena.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo- le dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Eh…- sin embargo el rubor en las mejillas de la chica fue mayor al del ambarino.

-¿Qué dices?

-Yo…- su corazón empezó a latir precipitadamente, sentía que iba a salirse de su pecho, aun recordaba los íntimos momentos que tuvieron en la mañana, en su departamento y en el del chico.

-O… ¿Quieres que te lleve a un hotel?- le preguntó con tristeza el chico.

-¡No!- le respondió rápidamente –Si no sería molestia yo, prefiero… quedarme contigo…- le dijo la chica con pena y casi en un susurro.

-No es ninguna molestia, al contrario, me encanta la idea.

Sin más, los castaños se dirigieron al apartamento del muchacho, estacionaron el auto y subieron, caminaron callados, evitando cruzar la mirada, al entrar se quitaron los zapatos y los abrigos. Aun no tenían sueño, los nervios los estaban matando, otra noche más que dormirían juntos, dos noches seguidas, si eso no era una señal, entonces, ¿Qué sería?

El chico le prestó una camiseta la cual, le quedaba como una bata corta, para que durmiera cómoda mientras que él, se puso solo un buso, dejando al descubierto su trabajado abdomen, un punto a favor para Li Shaoran, uno menos para Sakura y otro más para el chico ya que ella, al verse vestida con una camiseta que apenas lograba cubrirle sus pompis y ceñida perfectamente a su cuerpo ya que, la tela era bastante rala como para no ocultar su desarrollada y tentadora figura; dos puntos a favor de Li Shaoran y cero para Sakura Kinomoto, era posible que esa noche la muralla a prueba del ambarino, estuviese sepultada y olvidada.

El chico se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de su futura esposa, sí, porque ya lo había decidido, iba a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su suegro e iba a cumplir su sueño, ya no tenía ninguna duda, esa chica que estaba a su lado le pertenecía, él lo sabía, ella lo sabía, solo necesitaban aclarar el malentendido que tuvieron en el pasado y podrían continuar con su historia de amor; bueno, tal vez no era tan sencillo pero era un comienzo.

-¿Quieres que veamos un poco de televisión, Sakura?

-Sí, aun no tengo sueño…

Ambos chicos se sentaron en la gran cama del castaño, ella era la primera persona aparte de él, que se recostaba en la inmensidad de ese colchón, el cual, estaba como nuevo, mucho uso no tenía. El chico muchas veces se quedaba dormido en la oficina de su departamento, en la sala del mismo lugar o como en muchas ocasiones, en los departamentos de las chicas que frecuentaba o en moteles. La castaña estaba acelerada, su corazón parecía salírsele del pecho, la fragancia del chico le inundaba sus sentidos, como siempre lo hizo, era su mismo aroma y no sabía si su falta de control se debía a que el chico, el amor de su vida, estaba allí tan cerca de ella y tenía miedo de que la tocara o peor aún, que no lo hiciera.

Empezaron a pasar los canales en busca de algo para ver, encontraban programas viejos, de su niñez, y los comentaban entre risas mientras seguían buscando algo más interesante que ver. Al cabo de un rato se quedaron dormidos, habían bailado casi toda la noche y estaban sumamente cansados. Al amanecer, volvieron a despertar abrazados.

Shaoran fue quien abrió los ojos primero, se dio cuenta que abrazaba a la chica por la espalda, el televisor aun seguía encendido, no le dio mucha importancia al hecho y se concentró en aspirar el olor de la piel de la castaña, el olor de su pelo. Todo olía a su pequeña Sakura, era el olor que lo embriagaba hasta perder la cordura, hasta perder el control. Una de sus manos, la cual, descansaba sobre la cintura de la oji-verde, comenzó a moverse delicadamente, primero recorrió el abdomen de la chica hasta llegar a su cuello y luego deslizarlo sobre el brazo que yacía cerca del rostro luego, su rostro se hundió en el cuello de su acompañante y comenzó a besarlo una vez más y sin darse cuenta, entrelazó su mano con una de la castaña.

Sakura sintió una exquisita sensación, una caricia jamás sentida, había tenido una de sus mejores noches, eso lo sabía. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y se percató de que Shaoran la estrechaba entre sus brazos e hizo un pequeño movimiento.

-Buenos días- la saludó con voz ronca el chico.

-Buenos dí… días- dijo con dificultad al sentir los labios del chico nuevamente sobre su cuello para luego cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por las distintas y deliciosas sensaciones que el muchacho estaba causando en ella –Shaoran...- susurró pausadamente, lastimosamente ese suspiro solo logró excitar un poco más al ambarino quien, se olvidó de todo y se posó sobre la castaña.

-Sakura yo… Yo quiero…

-Shao…- se detuvo al ver que el chico aproximaba su rostro al de ella.

-¿Puedo… besarte?

Besarla había dicho el castaño, cómo era posible que le preguntara eso, eso era lo que más deseaba que el chico, el amor de su vida hiciera, que la besara pero, se le hacía aun más tierno que él se lo preguntara aunque… Un momento. ¿Qué hacía Shaoran sobre ella, en qué momento él?

-Sakura…- la llamaba mientras volvía a besar su cuello, se había concentrado mucho en sus pensamientos y no se había dado cuenta que el muchacho seguía a la espera de una respuesta… afirmativa, de eso no había duda, una vez más hicieron contacto visual y ella solo logró asentir, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía ni siquiera hablar con claridad, las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta. El dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó lentamente a su oído.

-No tengas miedo- le susurró para luego aprisionar los tan anhelados labios de su castaña. El segundo beso desde hace tantos años, lento, suave, tierno. Se separaron después de pocos segundos para mirarse a los ojos.

-Tal como te recordaba Sakura.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí…

-¿Cómo?- quiso saber la chica al ver el deseo en los ojos de su _"ex mejor amigo"_.

-Adictiva- dijo para volver a capturar los labios de la chica pero esta vez, en una acción más íntima, los brazos del chico comenzaron a moverse a lo largo y ancho del cuerpo de la castaña sin irrespetarla, simplemente atrayéndola más a él, ella por su parte, logró apoderarse del cabello del ambarino y empezar a jugar con él. No obstante, el deseo del muchacho iba más allá hasta la necesidad de sentirse más y más cerca por lo que se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica quien, no opuso mucha resistencia.

-Sakura, te deseo tanto…- le susurraba. La chica no podía articular mucho y cada vez se ponía más colorada.

-Shaoran…

El timbre sonó pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso, estaban muy concentrados en ellos mismo hasta que la voz de Tomoyo los sacó de su placentero intercambio de caricias.

_-¡Shaoran! ¿Estás ahí? Abre- le gritaba la amatista._

-Es Tomoyo- dijo la chica mientras abandonaba su trabajo en labios del chico.

-Ajá, déjala, debe tener una emergencia con el pastel, deja que Eriol se encargue- le dijo el castaño para volver a su trabajo pero la chica se resistió un poco.

-Debe ser importante…

_-Shaoran abre, Sakura está desaparecida, Shaoran._

_-Shaoran, abre, sabemos que estás aquí, vimos tu auto._

-Están preocupados por mí, pobres- dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Sakura, espe… ¡Rayos!- acto seguido siguió de mala gana a la chica.

-Shao…- Tomoyo quedó a medias al ver quien abría la puerta.

-Tomoyo, hola- dijo con una sonrisa mientras su amiga la miraba de forma reprobatoria.

-Sakura, pero qué…

-Sakurita… Li Shaoran- dijo Eriol con enojo al ver a su amigo aparecer.

-Pensé que estaban preocupados por Sakura pero sus rostros muestran lo contrario- dijo Li.

-¿Cómo pudiste Shaoran? Te confío a mi mejor amiga y te la traes a tu departamento para pervertirla.

-Estoy decepcionado Shaoran- le dijo su mejor amigo, hasta ese momento Sakura entendió los pensamientos de sus amigos y es que, ella andaba con una camiseta del chico y el chico solo en buso.

-No es lo que piensan…- trató de decir la chica.

-Pobre de ti Sakura- le dijo su amiga mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Oigan! Nada pasó, no sean mal pensados, no pudimos llegar hasta la casa de Sakura y por eso durmió aquí.

-Ajá, y por eso ninguno de los dos contestaban sus teléfonos- les sacó en cara Eriol.

-No los escuchamos- dijo con simpleza la chica más roja que un tomate.

-¿En serio Shaoran no te hizo nada Sakura?- le preguntaba la amatista.

-¡Ey! Pero que piensan que soy además, Sakura y yo somos grandes, no tenemos que tomarles permiso para nada y no nos vengan con acusaciones si anoche Sakura los llamó para ver si se podía quedar en casa de Tomoyo y ninguno contestó.

-Eh… Sí bueno, es que nosotros, lo que pasó es que…- trataba de explicar una sonrojada Tomoyo, Eriol se limitó a ver hacia otro lado para evitar que vieran el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

-No queremos explicaciones, pero paren la paranoia- les pidió el chico -¿Con quién creen que hablan? O acaso piensan que voy a dejar que algo malo le pase a Sakura.

-Pues no, la verdad me preocupé al ver la llamada de Sakura de anoche y como no logré comunicarme con ninguno pues…

-Tranquila princesa, ya pasó. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a almorzar juntos?

-Me parece bien, voy a alistarme.

-Yo necesito pasar a mi casa-

-Bien, luego Sakura y yo nos iremos de compras- informó la amatista.

-Pero, princesa…

-Lo siento Eriol, ya Tomoyo y yo habíamos quedado en eso- agregó la castaña.

-¿Por qué?- insistió el oji-azul.

-Te conviene Eriol- rió la oji-verde –Tú y Shaoran pueden aprovechar hacer algo.

-Bien, que queda- dijo decepcionado el chico.

-Oye gracias mejor amigo- todos rieron ante el comentario. Luego se marcharon al departamento de la castaña para luego irse a almorzar, al finalizar las chicas se despidieron de los muchachos y se dirigieron al centro comercial en busca de la ropa íntima que la amatista usaría en su luna de miel.

-Debes contarme los detalles de tu segunda noche con Shaoran.

-¡Ay Tomoyo!- decía sonrojada la chica quien recibió un mensaje de texto en ese momento.

_Tenemos que hablar, te espero mañana por la tarde en mi oficina. _

-Shaoran.

-Sí.

-¿Qué dice?

-Que tenemos que hablar…

-Ya era hora, al fin podrán aclarar todo.

-Es posible… pero, ¿qué tal si no llegamos a nada?

-Sakura por favor, lo que pasó fue un mal entendido y los dos tuvieron la culpa por orgullosos pero eso quedó atrás y ahora al menos él está dando el primer paso para arreglar todo.

-En eso tienes razón, fue tan lindo, me pidió permiso para besarme y…

-¿Se besaron?- preguntó alarmada la amatista.

-Sí… ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-No quedamos en que iban a hablar primero.

-Pues sí pero…

-No hagas las cosas mal Sakura, se que desde hace muchos años deseas besarlo pero…

-Lo sé…

-¿Y qué tal besa Shaoran? Debes contarme con detalles- dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos la amatista mientras una gota caía por la nuca de la castaña -¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrió poner una cámara en casa de Shaoran para grabar tu segundo beso con él?

-¡Tomoyo!

Continuará…

_

* * *

Notas:_

_Hola a todos, quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer mi fic y a los que dejan su reviews. Me halagan mucho con sus comentarios, de verdad en especial agradezco a:_

_Sheyla__, krlamaco, lfanycka, ziitah-TxE-, Nanita09, any, LoReNa, , , sak petit, Usagi bombon, isa y a Lu-chan. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito._

_

* * *

_

Nota de la autora:

"Fic dedicado a mi excepción, porque después de tanto tiempo, aun sigues penetrado en mi piel". Ikanaide, ikanaide, koko ni ite… anata wo dare yori sei ippai aishita…

* * *

**Único vislumbre de eternidad**

**Cuarta Parte**

El resto del domingo las chicas se la pasaron de compras, comieron en el centro comercial y ya entrada la noche Tomoyo fue a dejar a Sakura a su apartamento y ella se fue para su casa. Los chicos por su parte, toda la tarde se dedicaron a recoger las cosas del inglés, empacando libros, algunos adornos, haciendo maletas y demás, el ambarino extrañamente no objetó ante la solicitud de su mejor amigo y por el contrario, se mostró muy anuente a pasar la tarde y parte de la noche con el chico de gafas.

Eriol tenía pensado iniciar la mudanza hacia su nuevo hogar desde el lunes próximo ya que, a solicitud de Tomoyo, quería tener la casa lista antes de irse de viaje de luna de miel, así que solo dejaría unas cuantas mudadas de ropa, la cama y unos cuantos utensilios de cocina para sobrevivir la semana que faltaba para su unión nupcial. Tomoyo por su parte, ya había acondicionado el espacio que le cedería de la mansión Daidoji a su prometido, mientras acomodaba lo que él traería. Ya la habitación que sería de la pareja estaba remodelada. Sonomi Daidoji había insistido en que su hija tomara la mansión como su nuevo hogar y ella se mudaría a la casa de huéspedes que se encontraba cerca de la piscina en los jardines, esto para darle privacidad a la pareja además, ahora que Tomoyo había tomado las riendas de la compañía y casada, ella se dedicaría a viajar por el mundo con sus amigas.

La castaña llegó muy cansada a su hogar, le dio de comer a Kero y luego se tiró en la cama, puso la televisión más no le prestó atención al canal que estaba seleccionado, sabía que mañana sería un largo día, tenía varios pendientes en la oficina y debía hacer una nueva lista de pendientes de la boda de su mejor amiga, además de planear su despedida de soltera con Shaoran.

-Shaoran…- susurró mientras su rostro se cubría de color palo rosa que la hacía lucir sumamente encantadora, inocente.

El nombre del chino daba vueltas en su cabeza, había pasado toda la tarde con su mejor amiga, de compras, riendo y soñando ambas despiertas con la culminación de uno de los eventos más importantes en la vida de la amatista pero aun así, el ambarino no logró salir de los pensamientos de la castaña, realmente Li Shaoran tenía un gran poder sobre ella y lo peor de todo es que ella lo sabía, al igual que él. El simplemente tenía el poder de hacer latir su corazón, era el aire que ella respiraba, en simples palabras, ella vivía por él, y para él, si él quisiera, podía matarla con una simple mirada de odio, de rencor, nunca se había puesto a analizar esto pero, realmente amaba al chico más que a su propia vida, por él, ella haría cualquier cosa, por eso nunca lo buscó, siempre creyó que él estaba mejor sin ella, siempre creyó que si no interfería en su vida él sería feliz, aunque su corazón se quebrara en mil pedazos y su alma se evaporara, aunque fuera un zombi, siempre que él fuera feliz, nada importaba pero al parecer, él aun sentía algo por ella, o al menos eso parecía, al igual que las palabras que Tomoyo le dijo cuando entró en pánico al no saber de qué quería hablar el castaño con ella.

_-¿De qué querrá hablar? _

_-De ustedes- le dijo Tomoyo sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta de la chica ya que, era bastante obvio. _

_-Tengo miedo- y la amatista al escuchar el tono en las palabras de su mejor amiga le prestó atención -¿Y si está arrepentido? ¿Y si me va a decir que todo fue un error? Y…_

_-Por Kami Sakura, Shaoran siente lo mismo que sientes tú por él._

_-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Tomoyo, las personas cambian y…_

_-Sakura- la morena la tomó por los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos –Confía en mí, él te ama tanto como tú lo amas a él, o es que ¿acaso no lo sentiste así cuando te besó? _

_-Cuando me besó… Cuando lo hizo sentí que todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció, no sé cómo explicarte todas las sensaciones que ese beso hizo sentir a mi cuerpo, no quería que dejara de hacerlo… _

_-Estoy segura que Shaoran siente lo mismo, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, recuerdas, tú siempre me lo dices- le dijo su prima con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba. _

_-Gracias Tomoyo, no sé qué haría sin ti, te quiero mucho. _

_-Y yo a ti. _

Tomoyo tenía razón, dejaría de preocuparse y dejaría que las cosas fluyeran por sí solas, esperaría hasta la tarde de mañana para hablar con el amor de su vida y deseaba de todo corazón que las cosas tuvieran un final feliz, aunque fuera por esa noche, soñaría que su vida tenía un final feliz como en las películas, al menos una noche más, si lograba conciliar el sueño.

* * *

-Sakura… Espero que mañana podamos solucionar todo… Espero puedas perdonarme…- se decía a sí mismo el chico mientras daba vuelta nuevamente en su cama. Ya tenía un par de horas de estar tratando de dormirse pero no lo lograba, la ansiedad lo estaba matando al igual que la ausencia de su castaña entre sus brazos. La había tenido apenas dos noches a su lado y ya no deseaba volver a dormir solo el resto de su vida.

La noche pasó lentamente para ambos castaños y cuando lograron conciliar el sueño, este duró muy poco y sus alarmas sonaban para sacarlos de la cama y así dar inicio a una nueva semana de trabajo, una boda a la que le faltaban unos cuantos detalles y lo más importante, volver al lado de esa persona que significa algo más entre las demás, esa persona que tiene el poder de hacerte sonreír y al mismo tiempo, hundirte en la más profunda oscuridad.

La mañana pasó rápidamente. Sakura se movía de un lado para otro mientras Tomoyo estaba a punto de perder el control en su oficina. Al parecer una línea para un juguete había salido defectuosa y ahora la producción estaba retrasada, debían encontrar una solución o decirle adiós a la luna de miel ya que, no podían cambiar la fecha del lanzamiento de este innovador artefacto sin perder millones.

-¿Qué averiguaste en la planta?

-Al parecer el molde estaba defectuoso…

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Fueron revisados antes de hacer el tiraje?

-Así es, como siempre fueron revisados por el Departamento de Calidad pero al parecer el material del molde falló en alguna etapa del proceso… Y no hay seguridad si los que ya fueron empacados estén o lleguen a dar problemas.

-¿Qué haremos?- la amatista entró en pánico, tenía ya muchos retrasos con su boda debido al exceso de trabajo y ahora esto era una gran complicación, estaba a punto de quebrar en llanto debido a la impotencia de no poder darle la prioridad que su matrimonio ameritaba, el teléfono empezó a sonar y la castaña decidió atender.

-Oficina de la señorita Daidoji, buenos días.

_-Sakura, hola soy Eriol._

-Hola.

_-¿Está Tomoyo?_

-Está en la planta en este momento- mintió ya que sabía que su amiga no podía atender en ese momento -¿Te urge hablar con ella?

_-Más o menos, dile que tengo que viajar a Hokkaido a una reunión de emergencia y volveré por la tarde, trataré de llamarla cuando llegue allá. _

-Muy bien, qué te vaya bien.

-_Gracias_- y la llamada finalizó para que luego Sakura le diera el recado a su amiga quien solo logró suspirar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Por lo pronto, ya mandé a revisar los juguetes que están listos y a retirar los que estén defectuosos, también vienen de camino moldes nuevos los cuales deberían estar para el medio día aquí, hice un pedido de materiales los cuales deberían llegar en una hora para que los trabajadores los tengan listos cuando los moldes lleguen a la planta y amplié los horarios de hoy hasta el lunes próximo para trabajar las veinticuatro horas y así recuperar parte del tiempo perdido, si todo sale bien, deberíamos de habernos recuperado la otra semana y la pérdida afectaría el margen de ganancia en un cinco por ciento.

-¿Ya hiciste todo eso?

-Así es- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Te juro que apenas regreso de luna de miel te vas de vacaciones.

-Eso espero, bueno, estoy retrasada con tus pendientes de boda, le daré una chequeada, te los paso y me voy a la planta a controlar todo.

-¿Y Shaoran?

-Eh… Ya lo había olvidado… Lo llamaré para decirle que no podré verlo.

-Sakura, no hagas eso, yo puedo ir a la planta y…

-Ni de broma Tomoyo, tienes que estar al pendiente de tu boda, uno solo se casa una vez en la vida, vamos a tener problemas si no le das la prioridad que merece.

-Bien- dijo entre risas la amatista –Pero déjame ayudar un rato en la planta, sino qué van a decir de la dueña- ambas chicas rieron.

El día pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y las chicas se dedicaron a solucionar el problema con los juguetes y a la boda de Tomoyo.

Por otra parte, el castaño estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, Sakura lo había llamado mientras él estaba en una reunión y no le había podido contestar el teléfono, cuando trató de localizarla, ella era quien no contestaba y en la oficina la secretaria le había indicado que no se encontraba, al igual que la amatista. Tampoco había podido comunicarse con Eriol. Estaba frustrado y como en muchas ocasiones, ya había empezado a desquitarse con quien se le metiera en el camino, hasta su secretaria que tenía varios años de trabajar para él le tenía miedo.

-Diga- contestó de mala manera el chico.

-Disculpe que lo moleste joven Li- decía por el articular la señora quien era su asistente y secretaria –lo llama la señorita Mei Ling…

-No estoy de humor para atenderla…

-Yo le dije pero, ella insiste- trató de convencerlo la señora.

-Bien- dijo secamente -¿Qué quieres Mei?- dijo finalmente cuando se conectó la llamada.

_-¿Por qué estás de malas?_

-No te importa.

_-¡Ay! ¡Qué carácter! Así nunca vas a conseguir novia._

-Y eso a ti que te importa…

_-No creo que a Sakura le guste oírte hablar así._

-No la metas en la conversación.

_-Ya veo, por eso estás así…_

-¿A qué te refieres?

_-Te conozco Li Shaoran, de seguro estás así por ella…_

-Ya déjame en paz, ¿qué quieres?- volvió a preguntar, la chica lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

_-Eres imposible, no sé por qué pelearon pero espero que se reconcilien pronto._

-No hemos peleado, no nos hemos reconciliado, deja de inventar cosas- le dijo el chico bastante enojado.

_-En fin, __te aviso que tu madre, tus hermanas y yo, llegaremos el jueves por la noche para que mandes la limosina a recogernos. _

-¿A qué hora?

_-A las seis de la tarde. _

-Bien- y colgó el auricular dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca, su prima podía ser bastante molesta cuando se lo proponía, lamentablemente lo conocía un poco y esta vez no se equivocó, como en otras ocasiones.

Esa noche no estaba de humor para nada, lo mejor era quedarse trabajando ahí, cuando acabara empezaría con su ración de whisky hasta quedarse dormido en el sofá, estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio y el personal apenas empezaba a retirarse de la oficina. Su secretaria lo llamó.

_-Señor, si no me necesita, me retiro._

-Bien.

-_Hasta_ _mañana_- pero no recibió respuesta del chico, la señora suspiró, imaginó que todo tenía que ver con la chica que trató de localizar ese día a petición de su jefe, casualmente había escuchado el nombre de la chica varias veces pero nunca la había conocido, ni sabía la relación que tenía con su jefe, pero el nombre lo habían dicho los amigos del joven y algo le decía que esa persona era importante en la vida de su jefe; empezó a ordenar su escritorio para retirarse.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches señorita, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

-Busco a Shaoran, ¿se encuentra?- la señora la miró con algo de confusión.

-El señor está pero, no está de humor para atender a nadie.

-Íbamos a vernos por la tarde pero, no pude salir del trabajo…- la señora alzó una ceja, muchas chicas venían en busca de su jefe –Soy Sakura, ¿puede decirle que estoy aquí?- le suplicó la chica, la señora ante esa declaración, solo pudo sonreír.

-Creo que la ha estado esperando, si gusta puede pasar…

-Gracias- expresó con una sonrisa la de ojos verdes y procedió a ingresar por primera vez en su vida, a la oficina de Li Shaoran.

-Largo, no quiero que me molesten- dijo el chico apenas escuchó que abrieron la puerta de su oficina, ni siquiera prestó atención de quién era, cuando estaba de malas el rumor se infundía por todo el edificio y nadie en su sano juicio lo visitaba, a menos que fuera algo de vida o muerte para la empresa.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte- dijo la castaña desde la puerta pero aun así entró y la cerró tras ella y se quedó ahí. El chico se levantó de su silla bastante asombrado y la observó a los ojos.

-Lo siento, no pensé que fueras tú…- declaró algo apenado y su voz sonó completamente diferente.

-No te preocupes, tu secretearía me advirtió que estabas de mal humor, ¿pasó algo malo?

-No, ya todo está bien…- ella sonrió ante esa declaración.

-Lamento no haber podido venir en la tarde, hubo complicaciones en la fábrica de juguetes… Traté de avisarte pero cuando tuve tiempo de llamarte no pudiste atender…

-Lo siento, estaba en una reunión, también te estuve llamando…

-¿Sí? Lo lamento, estaba muy ocupaba y en la planta no hay recepción de celular.

-No te preocupes, ¿quieres que vayamos a comer?- le preguntó el chico mientras se acercaba.

-Te lo agradezco pero no puedo- ante ese comentario él frunció el ceño, las cosas estaban empezando mal –Lo siento, debo volver a la planta- pero ese comentario lo confundió.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?

-Sí…- y por primera vez en todo el día, la chica se sentó –Gran parte de la producción de un nuevo juguete salió defectuoso y tenemos tiempos de entrega muy cortos… Mandé a comprar unos moldes y más material para reemplazar los defectuosos y vamos a trabajar veinticuatro horas hasta la otra semana… Tengo que ir a supervisar esta noche pero, íbamos a hablar hoy…- el chico sonrió, al parecer él si era importante para ella puesto que había hecho un pequeño espacio para él en su trabajo.

-¿Y quieres hablar hoy? ¿No estás muy cansada?

-Preferiría hacerlo ahora… Si no puedo pasar otra mala noche…- susurró pero él la escuchó.

-Yo también- cerró la puerta con llave y se sentó al lado de la chica –No sé por dónde empezar…- ella solo se quedó mirándolo, esperando –Creo que te debo una disculpa- esas palabras la alertaron, tal vez Tomoyo se había equivocado y ella se había ilusionado…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó y su voz parecía prender de un hilo, el chico suspiró.

-Por ser tan cobarde y haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo, por ser tan orgulloso y no haberte buscado y aclarar aquel mal entendido.

-Creo que ambos fuimos orgullosos… Fue culpa de los dos por no tratar de haber arreglado eso…

-Sí pero yo me dejé llevar por los celos, desconfíe de ti y te lastimé- en ese momento los ojos de la chica se tornaron cristalinos –Te decepcioné…

-La verdad es que sí lo hiciste, me dolió mucho escucharte decirle a esa chica que yo no era importante para ti…

-Lo siento- le dijo tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas –No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de ese arrebato de celos… Es que me sentí tan herido al verte con aquel tipo, te escuché decir que te gustaba… Me sentí traicionado y más después de que me había declarado…

-Solo quise ser amable con él, igual le dije que estaba enamorada de alguien más…

-Lo supe después…

-Y yo la razón de tu comentario…

-Creo que no supimos como manejarlo, nos dejamos llevar por los celos y el resentimiento…

-Así es, lo siento.

-Yo más- dijo el chico –Perdóname Sakura, me gustaría que lo volviéramos a intentar, ¿qué dices?

-No lo sé Shaoran- el chico se quedó de piedra, no espera esa respuesta, ella dudaba –Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hemos cambiado, hemos tomado caminos diferentes, no podemos asegurar que todo sea como antes…- le dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar por la oficina del chico, él la observaba.

-No digas eso Sakura, cada minuto que estoy sin ti, una parte de mí va muriendo lentamente…- los ojos de la chica se humedecieron ante tal declaración.

-¿Y tú qué crees? Que soy de piedra, me dejaste todos estos años sin saber que eras uno de los pilares que me mantenía en pie- le gritó derramando lágrimas que pensaba ya no tenía para él, Shaoran se quedó de piedra, estaba consciente que la había abandonado por celos y la había decepcionado, eso era peor a que estuviera enojada con él.

-Lo siento, en un principio estaba enfadado luego me dijiste que "cuando tenemos los grandes tesoros delante nuestro, nunca los percibimos", pensé que me estabas aclarando que ya te había perdido y no quería incomodarte…

-¿Incomodarme?- dijo la chica un tanto alterada –El único pensamiento que me mantenía con vida era el hecho de que tal vez algún día, pudiera volver a verte una vez más… Aunque fuera una vez más- y rompió en llanto para caer de rodillas al suelo –No he… No he dejado de amarte Shaoran- el chico se había levantado del sofá y se posicionó al lado de la chica abrazándola para tratar de calmarla.

-Sakura, mírame- y ella levantó su mirada para hacer contacto con los marrones ojos del ambarino –Te amo, siempre te he amado y nunca podría amar a nadie más, mis sentimientos se congelaron y aunque tú no me perdones, estos sentimientos te pertenecerán, y aunque este cuerpo deje de existir, ellos quedarán en algún lugar del mundo, solo para ti…

-Shaoran…- musitó hipeando la de ojos verdes.

-Te amo Sakura- y la besó tiernamente, la chica aceptó gustosa los labios del ambarino, los necesitaba desde hacía tanto tiempo, así como del aire para respirar.

El chico la ayudó a levantarse, la sentó en uno de los sillones de su oficina y le trajo un poco de agua. Cuando la chica se hubo calmado un poco, la abrazó contra su pecho y empezó a hablar.

-No sabes desde hace cuánto he esperado este momento…

-Y yo…

-Hemos estado separados por cabezas duras…

-Mi padre siempre me dijo lo mismo- el chico sonrió al recordar las palabras de su suegro antes de morir.

-Sakura, no quiero sepárame nunca más de ti.

-Ni yo de ti Shaoran.

-Cásate conmigo…

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Muchas gracias a los lectores, paso a agradecer los reviews y lamento el super largo tiempo en actualizar este fic.

, Sasha Kinoli, ziitah-TxE-, .

Lfanycka: jaja, si Eriol y Tomoyo son una pareja muy Buena, en todo sentido, eso gracias a sus personalidades, espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

any: lamento el retraso, esos ir y venir me matan jaja, como que se arreglan pero no, me parece que le da más emoción hasta que hablaran, espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

tulipán: hola! Espero te hay gusado este capítulo, con Tomoyo, jaja, no podía dejar que los chicos se comieran la miel antes de que hablaran, jaja.

sheyla: esa frase siempre ha sido una de mis favoritas, yo me he derretido las pocas veces que un chico me la dijo… Ah… Qué tiempos… Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

usagi_bombon: me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, espero siga siendo de tu agrado.

Piper: lamento la demora, espero te haya gustado el capítulo.


End file.
